


Nights

by Caylin_Miraki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Also wenn ihr nicht vollkommen gestört seit und euch nichts aus macht, Das hier enthält ziemlich kranke scheiße, Ich hab das vor mehreren Jahren Geschrieben und grade wieder gefunden, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sehr, Sehr viel Sex, Was stimmt nicht mit mir, dann bitte, holy shit, ich entschuldige mich im vorraus, mal schaun, nehmt die warnungen ernst leute, sehr viel Sex leute, vielleicht schreib ich auch mal auf englisch
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caylin_Miraki/pseuds/Caylin_Miraki
Summary: Um dem Aussterben des Kid/Law Fandoms entgegen zu wirken, hab ich mich entschieden meine alte One Shot Collection auch hier zu veröffentlichen.Alle Warnungen sind immer ernst zu nehmen, weil ich anscheind echt gestört bin. Das hier ist allerdingt nicht Kid/Law only! Ich würde gerne mit anderen Pairings experimentieren wie Marco/Ace oder ZoSan (auch wenn ich da nicht so versiert bin). DofLaw ist auch dabei.Wer jetzt noch Lust auf die One Shots hat: Bitteschön





	1. Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids Geduld ist am Ende.

Kid schloss die Tür, als er nach Law in dessen Kajüte trat. Er zog den schwarzhaarigen am Handgelenk zu sich und sperrte ihn zwischen sich und der Tür ein. Law legte seine Hände in Kids Nacken und grinste ihn wissend an.  
„Hast du solch große Sehnsucht nach mir?“, fragte er mit verführerischem Unterton. Kid stützte sich mit seinem Unterarm über Laws Kopf ab und beugte sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihm hinunter.  
„Zwei Jahre, Trafalgar!“, knurrte Kid bevor er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen Laws und seinen Lippen überwand. Mit der Zunge über Laws weiche Lippen streichend bat er um Einlass, welchen er sofort gewehrt bekam. Kid tastete die Mundhöhle Laws gründlich ab, bevor er dessen Zunge aufforderte mit seiner, einen wohl siegerlosen Kampf zu führen. Währenddessen verschloss Kid geschickt die Tür und strich danach mit beiden Händen über Laws Rücken, über seinen Hintern, an die Oberschenkel, die er anhob. Reflexartig klammerte sich Law stärker um Kids Nacken, als er ihn vom Boden hob.  
„Langsam frag ich mich ob du überhaupt was isst“, sagte Kid, als sie den Kuss unterbrachen, um Luft zu schnappen. Law verdrehte auf seine Aussage hin nur die Augen.  
„Willst du jetzt wirklich über meine Essgewohnheiten reden?“, fragte er gereizt. Einer von Kids Mundwinkeln hob sich.  
„Jetzt nicht“, antwortete er und drängte sich weiter zwischen Laws Oberschenkel, um seine Lendengegend zu reizen und Laws Protest in einem Keuchen zu ersticken.

Mit Law auf den Armen drehte er sich um und ging auf dessen Bett zu. Er warf den Schwarzhaarigen unsanft auf die Matratze, wobei seine Mütze von seinem Haupt fiel. Sofort drängte er sich wieder zwischen seine Beine und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Laws Hosenbund entlang. Law zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, was Kid bemerkte und ganz nah an sein Gesicht kam, mit einem hämischen grinsen auf seinem.  
„Was war das denn grade?“  
„Deine Hände sind kalt!“, rechtfertigte sich Law.  
„Ach, sind sie das?“, grinste Kid und zog unsichtbare Kreise auf Laws Bauch. Mit Zufriedenheit bemerkte er, dass Law unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte. Er wanderte langsam zu Laws Brustwarze herauf und fing an diese zu necken, während er von ihm wieder hinuntergezogen wurde, um in einen stürmischen Kuss verwickelt zu werden. Law streifte den lästigen Mantel von Kids schultern und hob während dessen den Oberkörper etwas an, damit er besser aus seinem Hoodie kam, den Kid schnellst möglich weg haben wollte. Mit den Händen in Kids Nacken ließ er sich von diesem Aufsetzen. In einem weiteren Kuss schob sich Law auf Kids Schoss und fing an sich auf diesem zu bewegen. Law bemerkte die Beule in Kids Hose, sein verlangen und ein, durch den Kuss ersticktes, Stöhnen und grinste in den Kuss hinein. Law ließ von Kids Lendengegend ab um sich vor ihm aufzurichten, damit er seine Hose so besser runter schieben konnte, die er eben geöffnet hatte. Kid schubste Law nach hinten und entledigte sich seiner Hose und Shorts. Law beobachtete ihn dabei und leckte sich lüstern über die Lippen.  
„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, fragte Kid flüsternd im Ruhigen bass und kniete sich über Law. Er griff sich mit seinen Zähnen den Bund von Laws Shorts und beförderte sie samt der Hose auf den Boden. Mit einer Hand umfasste er sogleich Laws Männlichkeit und mit dem Mund kümmerte er sich um die andere Brustwarze, während er mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang.  
„Nnnnh!“ Law hielt sich den Handrücken vor den Mund um keine Laute von sich zu geben, aber Kids Handlungen und Bewegungen ließen ihn ein Keuchen und ab und zu auch ein Stöhnen hervorbringen. Kid ließ von Laws Brust ab und wanderte mit Küssen hinauf zu seinem Mund, während er einen dritten Finger in Law schob und sie langsam bewegte. Law krallte sich in Kids Haare und zog ihn näher zu sich.

„Angst?“, fragte Kid hämisch, als er von Law abließ, „Haben dich die zwei Jahre so verweichlichen lassen?“ Law versuchte ihn strafend anzusehen, was, an der momentanen Lage scheiterte. Kid grinste darauf, zog die Finger aus Law und positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang. Er ging ganz nah zu Laws Ohr und hauchte: „Schhh~!“ Darauf drang er mit einem Stoß vollkommen in ihn ein. Law schrie. Er schrie die Schmerzen und die angestaute Lust hinaus. Langsam kam er wieder zur Ruhe.  
„Kid! Du Arsch!“, keuchte der Schwarzhaarige schwer und unbewusst trat eine Träne aus seinem Auge. Kid stützte sich mit den Händen neben Laws Schultern ab und küsste das Salzwasser von seiner Wange, kam aber nicht drum rum sich zu vergewissern, dass mit Law alles in Ordnung war. Law legte seine Arme um Kids Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.  
„Und ich bin verweichlicht?“, fragte Law keuchend aber mit einem Provozierenden grinsen auf den Lippen, nachdem er sich von Kid löste.  
„Mir gefällt dein freches Mundwerk nicht“, knurrte Kid und stieß einmal zu. Law keuchte unterdrückt auf.  
„Und was willst du dagegen machen?“, fragte der kleinere lüstern.  
„Was glaubst du denn? Ich werde deinen geilen Arsch so malträtieren, dass du keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kannst, dass du nur noch an mich denkst und dich nach mir verzehren wirst. Du wirst betteln, dass ich dich ausfüllen soll und immer diesen Punkt treffen soll“, raunte Kid nah an seinen Lippen, was Law einen heißen schauer über den Körper jagte. Um die Aussagekraft, des letzten Satzes zu unterstreichen, stieß er hart in Law. Diesmal blieb es aber nicht bei einem Stoß. Kid fing an, sich aus Law heraus zu ziehen und sich wieder in ihm zu versenken. Dies tat er immer wieder. Kid würde ihn schon noch zum Betteln bekommen, aber dafür bedarf es gewisser Vorarbeit. Kid stieß immer schneller in ihn, jedoch nie mit seiner vollen Länge. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er dann auch schon den Punkt, welcher Law tief stöhnen und die Augen verdrehen ließ, und verfehlte ihn ab da an absichtlich. Law hatte es bereits aufgegeben das Keuchen zu unterdrücken und drückte sich Kid immer weiter entgegen. Law hatte sein Spiel längst durchschaut, allerdings ließ sich Kid in dieser Situation nicht so Leich umstimmen. Er brauchte es einfach. Für den Rothaarigen gehörte dies einfach dazu, das wusste Law, das hasste Law.

„Kid!“, keuchte Law. Eben gerufener neigte sich zu Law hinab.  
„Ja? Ich bin ganz Ohr“, keuchte auch er rau.  
„Machs richtig!“, forderte Law. Kid lachte auf, so leicht machte er es ihm nicht.  
„Ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden. Kannst du es noch mal wiederholen Trafalgar?“, fragte er wissend und stoppte mit den Bewegungen.  
„Du sollst es richtig machen!“  
„Wie heißt, dass Zauberwort?“ Law schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Mach es bitte richtig“, murrte er und versuchte sich in eine angenehmere Position zu bringen, was von Kid unterbunden wurde, als dieser sich aufsetzte und Law an der Hüfte packte und so bewegungsunfähig machte.  
„Was soll ich machen?“, reizte Kid den älteren noch weiter.  
„Kid!“, ermahnte er den Rothaarigen darauf, welche einlenkte und sich vollkommen in Law versenkte. Der ältere stöhnte heiser und machte ein Hohlkreuz, als Kid mit einem harten Stoß seine Prostata bearbeitete. Kid stieß permanent hart in Law, zielte da direkt auf den bestimmten Punkt und traf diesen auch relativ oft. Laws Kajüte wurde mit dem immer lauter werdendem Stöhnen und den gekeuchten Namen der beiden Supernovae geflutet.

Vollkommen unerwartet für Law, küsste Kid ihn plötzlich verlangend, neckte mit einer Hand Laws linke Brustwarze und massierte Law Hoden, bevor er anfing dessen Glied, unregelmäßig zu seinen Stößen zu pumpen. Ein heißer schauer durchflutete seinen Körper und er stöhnte tief in Kids Mund. Ihm wurde immer heißer, bis sich schließlich all die angestaute Lust entlud. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie den Namen des rothaarigen aus. Laws Muskeln spannten sich an und massierten so Kids Glied. Er hörte jedoch nicht auf, weiter in Law zu stoßen und seinen Körper zu bearbeiten. Erst von einem Biss Laws in Kids Schulter und dessen kontrollierte Massage an Kids Glied konnte auch Kid in Law kommen. Außer Atem legte sich Kid neben Law und zog sich so aus ihm heraus.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du das machst!“, knurrte Law.  
„Wenn du willst, können wir duschen gehen, dann gibt’s aber eine zweite Partie“, drohte Kid grinsend.  
„Arschloch.“ Law zog darauf nur die Decke über seinen hüllenlosen Körper und drehte sich von Kid weg, welcher sich den Chirurgen jedoch sofort von hinten schnappte und an seine Brust drückte, nachdem er sich zu ihm unter die Decke geschlichen hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den schwarzen Haaren und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf sein Haupt.  
„Nacht“, murmelte der jüngere. Law erwiderte es und sie schliefen schon sehr bald ein.


	2. Raving madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im vorraus möchte ich mich bei meinen Schnuggi bedanken. Sie hat mir diese Idee von ihr überlassen; samt kompletten Plot! Und ich durfte mich dann beim schreiben richtig Auslassen.  
Wenn du das siehst: Schreib selber, ich will deine tollen Ideen erleben nicht kreieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im vorraus möchte ich mich bei meinen Schnuggi bedanken. Sie hat mir diese Idee von ihr überlassen; samt kompletten Plot! Und ich durfte mich dann beim schreiben richtig Auslassen.  
Wenn du das siehst: Schreib selber, ich will deine tollen Ideen erleben nicht kreieren.
> 
> Hier werden die Themen Vergewaltigung und Gewalt behandelt.

Eustass Kid, für mache ein Gesandter des Teufels, so bedrohlich er auf so manchen wirkte, lehnte sich keuchend gegen eine schmutzige Hauswand inmitten des Unrates der ebenso dreckigen Gasse.  
„Dieser verdammte Hurensohn“, fluchte er über den Feigling, welcher ihn verletzt hatte. Er donnerte seinen Kopf gegen die Hauswand hinter sich. Nicht geplant. So war das nicht geplant. Er war unvorsichtig? Nein, hatte die Feigheit der Menschen unterschätzt. Der Mann mit der roten Mähne zuckte zusammen, als ein Blitz, bestehend aus purem Schmerz, seinen Körper durchzog. Seine Beine gaben nach. Kid mochte die Farbe Rot. War stolz auf seine Haarpracht, die ihm seine Mutter vermachte. Doch dieses Mal war es zu viel Rot, das aus seinem Körper floh. Ihm war kalt und seine Finger spürte er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr. Schritte. Schwarz.  
Durfte er jetzt endlich…?

„Mr. Eustass!“  
Stille. Es war so dunkel um ihn herum.  
„Mr. Eustass!“  
Wessen stimme war das, fragte er sich.  
„Mr. Eustass. Schön, dass sie wieder unter den Wachen sind“, lächelte ihn eine brünette, in weiß gekleidete Frau an, welche er sah, als er es schaffte, die Augen zu öffnen.  
„Was? Wo bin ich?“, fragte er noch etwas benommen.  
„Sie sind im Krankenhaus. Sie hatten eine Schussverletzung an der Schulter. Wissen sie das noch?“, fragte die Frau, während sie Kids Oberkörper, mithilfe des Bettes, in eine gemütliche Schräglage brachte.  
„Scheiße“, murrte er, als ihm die Ereignisse von jener Nacht durch den Kopf gingen.  
„Ich werde ihnen gleich etwas zu Essen bringen. Ruhen sie sich so lange aus“, sagte sie und ging kurz darauf durch eine von zwei Türen in dem Doppelzimmer.

Stunden später trat der Doktor in das Zimmer.  
Schlank.  
Gebräunte Haut.  
Tattoos.  
Schwarze Haare.  
Piercings.  
Graue irden.  
Monotone Stimme.  
Trafalgar Law.  
Ruhe.

Er schloss das Tor des alten, heruntergekommenen Fabrikgebäudes auf. Stieg wieder in den Wagen und fuhr auf das Gelände. Er stellte den Motor ab. Genoss die Stille mit einem kalten Bier in seiner Hand. Zählen tat er schon lange nicht mehr, so oft war er schon an diesem Ort. Er grübelte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass immer etwa zwei bis drei Monate zwischen den Besuchen bei dem riesigen Gebäude lagen, in diesen drei Jahren. Verwundert, dass seine Flasche bereits leer war, legte er sie in den Fußraum des Beifahrers und stieg aus, um die nächste Droge zu konsumieren. Er schloss den Kofferraum auf. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Der Rothaarige warf sich den Mann vor ihm mit Leichtigkeit über die Schulter und betrat, die Zigarette vor dem Eingang austretend, das stickige Gebäude.

Es war bereits weit nach acht Uhr abends, zwei Wochen nach Kids Entlassung. Die Besuchszeit war ebenfalls vorüber. So wunderte sich Law innerlich den Rothaarigen, im Wartebereich neben dem Ausgang vorzufinden. Der größere sah den Schwarzhaarigen bereits von Weitem und war auf diesen zu gegangen.  
„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte Law monoton, als der Rothaarige vor ihm stehen blieb.  
„Hast du heute noch was vor?“, überging der Rothaarige seine Frage. Law hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht, Mr. Eustass“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige darauf.  
„Oh, du erinnerst dich also noch an meinen Namen“, sagte der Rothaarige überrascht, hielt das Grinsen auf seinen Zügen jedoch aufrecht.  
„Ich bekomme nicht oft Patienten mit einer Schussverletzung.“  
„Punkt für dich.“ Law seufzte. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause und etwas Essen, danach vielleicht noch ein gutes Buch genießen, bis er einschlief.  
„Möchtest du jetzt noch irgendetwas Bestimmtes?“, fragte Law also um ihr Gespräch zu beenden.  
„Ja. Wissen, ob du heute noch etwas vorhast“, wiederholte sich Kid.  
„Ist das eine Einladung?“, fragte er herausfordernd.  
„Und wenn es eine ist?“, grinste Kid noch breiter als zuvor.  
„Für heute habe ich nichts mehr vor Mr. Eustass“, grinste nun auch Law.  
„Magst du Sushi?“

Nackt, gefesselt und geknebelt lag der Mann auf Kids Arbeitsplatte. Er hatte sie selbst aus einigen Schrotteilen, welche er in einem Hinterhof fand, gebaut. Zuverlässig und stabil. Der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihm wachte auf, sah sich panisch um, rüttelte an den Fesseln, versuchte zu schreien, hatte Tränen in den Augen, auch den flehenden Ausdruck ihn zu verschonen, was Kid sicherlich nicht tun würde. Macht. Er genoss es einfach nur den Mann, auf einem alten Klappstuhl sitzend und mit einem weiteren Bier in der Hand, zu zuschauen, wie er verzweifelt versuchte aus dem Albtraum aufzuwachen, abzuhauen. Die zur Hälfte geleerte Flasche stellte er neben den Stuhl auf den Boden und stand auf, ging auf den Mann zu. Er wandte sich auf dem metallenen Tisch, scheuerte sich die Handgelenke auf und versuchte erneut zu schreien. Kid belächelte diese Handlung nur leicht.  
„Time to say goodbye“, grinste der rote Teufel.

„Warum wurdest du angeschossen?“ Law nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Fiel direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. Das gefiel Kid.  
„Weiß nicht mehr so ganz“, murmelte Kid und steckte sich ein weiteres Lachs Maki in den Mund.  
„So ein Typ hatte etwas Stress in einer Bar gemacht. Ich war schon angetrunken also habe ich ihn weiter provoziert“, grübelte Kid. Er merkte dabei, weder wie er die Stirn in Falten legte, noch, das Law seine Mimik intensiv musterte, welche, trotz der fehlenden Augenbrauen, sehr ausgeprägt war.  
„Wir waren dann draußen in einer schäbigen Gasse, wurden wohl raus geschmissen. Auf jeden Fall hat er dann eine Knarre gezogen und einfach wild in der Gegend herum geschossen. Ich habe mich in Deckung gebracht, aber erst nachdem er mich erwischt hatte“, erzählte Kid brüchig zu Ende. Law nickte nur stumm, als Zeichen des Verständnisses. Es breitete sich eine Stille über sie aus, welche Kid als sehr angenehm empfand. Er fad es schon merkwürdig, wie ruhig er in der Nähe des Doktors war.

„Warum hast du mich eingeladen?“, fragte Law nach einer Weile, „Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass es an meinem guten Aussehen liegt.“  
„Ziemlich selbstüberzeugt was?“, grinste Kid.  
„Nein ich kann nur die offensichtlichen Dinge erkennen“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige zurück.  
„Also?“, sagte Law wartend.  
„Du hast recht. Du siehst gut aus und heiß noch dazu. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, deinen Körper mal in Aktion zu sehen.“ Ein schier allwissendes Grinsen legte sich auf die Züge des Rothaarigen, während Law Kid gespielt skeptisch beäugt.  
„Wer weiß. Vielleicht, wenn du dich benimmst.“

Dieses Gefühl, welches Kid verspürte, als der letzte Atemzug des Mannes auf dem Tisch getan war, war unbeschreiblich. Er fühlte sich befreit, mächtig, war ruhig und einfach nur fröhlich. Er klappte die Schutzkappe nach oben und nahm sie vom Kopf, ehe er sich den Plastikanzug aus zog und alles in eine Plastiktüte verstaute.  
„Also das tust du, um es zu kontrollieren?“ Erschrocken drehte sich Kid um. Im Türrahmen gegenüber von ihm stand er.

Vier Monate waren jetzt vergangen. Die Beziehung von Kid und Law, durch das „Freitag-Abend Ritual“ gestützt, ging steil bergauf. Nach dem dritten Date hatte sich Law dann auch endlich dazu breitschlagen lassen mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Ab da an waren sie ohne es zu sagen oder realisieren ein Paar geworden. Aber für Kid waren es dazu vier Monate ohne Kampf. Blut. Macht. Für Law wollte er sich ändern. Wollte sich zurückhalten. Doch seine Laune litt immens darunter. Wenn er nicht bei Law war, durfte ihn nicht mal jemand ansprechen, gar schief anschauen, denn Kid wäre sofort ausgerastet. Law zuliebe hatte er sich ebenfalls einen Job gesucht. In einer KFZ-Werkstadt. Sie bezahlten nicht schlecht, aber sein Chef war der Horror für ihn. Er kommandierte ihn herum und beschwerte sich jedes Mal, dass Kid etwas falsch gemacht hatte, was dann aber gar nicht stimmte. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht als Kid bei sich zuhause ankam. Seine Laune war im Keller und er brauchte jetzt etwas Ablenkung. Eine Ablenkung nackt und sich rekelnd unter sich im Bett. Eine Ablenkung namens Trafalgar Law.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und zog sich die Schuhe und Jacke aus. Es war dunkel, Law war also bereits im Bett. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer zog er sich bereits das T-Shirt aus und warf es irgendwo in die Wohnung. Er öffnete die Tür. Die Nachttischlampe war noch an. Ihr Gelbliches licht wirkte so surreal im Kontrast zu dem Schwarz und Blau, welches Kids Schlafzimmer ausfüllte. Law auf dem Silbertablett. Der Schwarzhaarige lag ihm zugewandt, in einem dunkelblauen seidenen Bademantel eingewickelt, auf der hellblauen Decke von Kids großem Doppelbett und hatte die Hand noch in einem der wenigen Romane, die Kid besaß, um sich die Seite zu markieren, an der er aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Schnell hatte Kid sich auch seiner Hose, Boxer und Socken entledigt. Er ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und warf das Buch, ohne auf die aufgeschlagene Seite zu Achten zur Seite. Er kniete sich auf das Bett und krabbelte zu Law, stieg mit einem Bein über ihn und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Law murrte über die plötzliche Bewegung. Kid kniete sich über seinen Freund, stützte beide Arme neben dem Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen ab, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn verlangend. Er öffnete den lockeren Knoten Laws Bademantels, unter welchem er jedoch noch eine Boxer trug. Eben dieser kam jetzt zur Besinnung und starrte Kid erschrocken an, ehe er ihn von sich stieß. Kid schaute nun ebenfalls überrascht.  
„Was sollte das?“ Laws stimme war nicht hysterisch, erschrocken oder vorwurfsvoll. Es war auch nicht die eintönige monotone Stimme, die er Kid entgegenbrachte. Es war einfach ein sehr spezieller Ton, den nur Kid genießen durfte. Liebe, Zärtlichkeit, Hohn, Lust, Sarkasmus, Besorgnis, Ironie, Sex. Eine Mischung aus all dem und mehr. Warum merkte Kid nicht, das es reine Besorgnis war? Law wusste, dass dem Mann bereits seit einer Weile etwas schwer zu schaffen machte.  
„Na was wohl. Ich nehme mir deinen Körper, deine Seele und deine Schreie“, grinste Kid. Blind.  
„Ich möchte jetzt nicht Eustass-ya. Ich habe morgen Frühschicht“, murrte Law, in der Hoffnung Kid würde einlenken. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
„Nimm dir frei“, murrte Kid nur und küsste Law erneut. Dieser jedoch stemmte seine Hände gegen die blasse Brust und versuchte ihn von sich runter zu bekommen. Unbeeindruckt davon packte sich Kid Laws Handgelenke und drückt sie über seinem Kopf zusammen in die Kissen. Er befestigte sie mit einer Hand während er nach den Handschellen unter dem Bett, welche sie zuvor mal benutzt hatten, griff und Law sofort an das Bettgestell fesselte. Er löste den Kuss und grinste Law lüstern an, welcher ihn jedoch nur strafend ansah.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
„Was ist?“, wiederholte Law die Frage, seine Stimme voller Argwohn.  
„Eustass-ya ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir schlafen! Mach mich los! Wenn du will- Hey!“ Law unterbrach sich selbst, als Kid ihm einfach die Boxer von den Beinen riss. Nun ging er jetzt eindeutig zu weit.  
„Hör auf mit der scheiße und mach mich los Eustass!“ Kid dachte nicht mal daran. Er spreizte Laws Beine und fixierte sie zwischen seinen Beinen und der Matratze, damit er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Law keuchte dabei schmerzhaft auf.  
„Kid geh runter, du tust mir weh!“ Kid ließ locker. Er gab seine Beine frei und Law hoffte, dass es ein verdammt beschissener Scherz gewesen war. Doch er sollte sich irren. Kid packte Laws Waden und drückte sie zu seinem Oberkörper, ehe er ohne irgendein Wort, rücksichtslos und ohne Vorbereitung vollkommen in ihn eindrang. Law schrie, laut, voller physischem und psychischem Schmerz auf. Kid bewegte sich rücksichtslos in erbarmungslosem Tempo in ihm vor und zurück. Law schrie immer wieder auf, schrie nein, schrie er solle aufhören, flehte ihn an, bis ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Kid stoppte. Sah Law entgeistert an welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte, zitterte und stark schluchzte, weinte. Er zog sich langsam aus dem kleineren zurück und muss mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass alles voller Blut war. Er öffnete hastig die Handschellen um Laws wundgescheuerte Handgelenke und richtete den zitternden Oberkörper des kleineren auf um ihn in den Arm zu schließen, ihn mit der Wange an seine Brust zu drücken.  
„Oh Gott.. Law… Ich- Ich weiß nicht- Scheiße! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Oh verdammt Law.“ Law bemerkte nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Ehe er aufgesetzt wurde. Ein brennender Schmerz machte sich von seinem Unterleib durch den ganzen Körper bemerkbar, ehe er die Stimme von Kid vernahm. Er verstand allerdings nicht, was er sagte. Rot. Blut. Sein Blut. Adrenalin schoss in seinen Körper. Law realisierte es jetzt und ignorierte den Schmerz so gut es ging. Er will sich aus Kids Umarmung befreien, schlägt gegen seine Brust, schreit, dass er ihn loslassen soll.  
„Bitte Law. Ich weiß nicht, was das war-“  
„Ich weiß es!“, mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er Kid von sich, krabbelte weg von ihm, fiel vom Bett zu Boden wie eine verschreckte Katze drückte er sich gegen die Wand hinter sich, „Es nennt sich Vergewaltigung.“ Kid war wie versteinert.  
Sie verstanden die Welt nicht mehr.  
„Law“, flüsterte er und wollte auf Law zukommen.  
„Bleib weg du Bastard! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!“ Law rappelte sich wackelig auf und quälte sich, eine leichte Blutspur hinterlassend in das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür ab, ehe er an eben jener schwer atmend zusammensackte und nur kurz darauf das Bewusstsein verlor. Das Kid nach ihm rief, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

„Wie…“ Kid war fassungslos. Wie hatte er es geschafft, ihn zu finden? Er war sorgfältig und hinterließ keine Spuren. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln und Law tauche einfach so bei ihm auf.  
„Wieso mordest du jetzt? Warum keine Kämpfe mehr?“, wollte Law wissen.  
„Es… Es ist zu riskant. Ich wurde damals angeschossen. Das nächste Mal wäre ich vielleicht tot gewesen“, beantwortete er die Frage immer noch etwas verwundert über Laws erscheinen.  
„Damals…war es mir egal, ob ich sterbe oder einen weiteren Tag erleben musste. Aber jetzt habe ich einen Sinn im Leben. Also kann ich es mir nicht leisten zu sterben. Nicht mehr.“  
„Ich weiß.“

Einen Monat versuchte Kid bereits mit Law Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vergeblich. Er rief an, schickte SMS und Mails. Kam sogutwie jeden Tag bei ihm vorbei, um ihm etwas zu Essen vorbei zubringen und den restlichen Tag damit verbrachte, vor Laws Tür zu stehen und ab und zu mal zu klingeln und das Essen von dem Tag davor wieder mitzunehmen. Bereitete jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Rede vor, mit der er ihn zurückgewinnen wollte, sollte dies überhaupt noch möglich sein. Nach zwei weiteren Monaten, die er jeden Tag zu Law kam, fand er seit etwa einem Monat nur eine leere Box, anstatt einer vollen vor. Kid hatte es ein Gefühl des Erfolgs, der Annäherung gegeben. Und die Hoffnung neu entflammt. Er lächelte gedankenverloren, als er wieder vor Laws Wohnungstür am Treppengeländer lehnte und an diesen Tag dachte.  
„Was grinst du so vor dich her?“, dachte Kid die desinteressiert wirkende Stimme von Law gehört zu haben.  
„Eh… ich hab nur nachgedacht …“, sagte Kid. Hoffte, dass es wirklich Law war und nicht sein Verstand. Es war wieder still.  
„Warum?“ Law saß auf dem Boden, die Wohnungstür im Rücken und ein Glas mit Bourbon in der Hand. Er schwenkte das Glas etwas hin und her und beobachtete die goldene Flüssigkeit, wie sie dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft Folge leistete.  
„Warum bist du jeden verdammten Tag hier?“, rief Law laut. Lauter als gewollt. Es ist nicht sein erstes Glas an diesem frühen Abend. Doch das brauchte er. Sonst könnte er nicht mit Kid reden. Alleine das verlangen, wieder mit Kid zu reden, machte Law tagtäglich fertig.  
„Weil ich dir sagen möchte, wie leid es mir tut. Law. Ich weiß, das Geschehene kann ich nicht rückgängig machen. Ich habe dich verletzt und du trägst immer noch die Narben mit dir herum.“ Kid hockte sich vor die Tür und presste sein Haupt gegen das hellblau gestrichene Holz.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was du alles durchgemacht hast.“  
„Ja, das kannst du nicht“, hörte er Laws leise Stimme von innen.  
„Law. Ich kann es jetzt kontrollieren. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden und es funktioniert. Das, was damals geschah… War ein Tobsuchtanfall… Ich habe diesen Scheiß schon, seit ich ein Kind war. Ich habe mich mit jedem geprügelt, nur, um dieses Machtgefühl zu haben. Es wurde immer schlimmer, je älter ich wurde. Ich wollte mehr macht. Jeder stempelte mich als aggressives Kind, welcher es zu nichts bringen würde, ab, womit sie ja auch recht haben. Ich lebte mein Leben einfach vor mich her, wartete, dass mich irgendjemand töten würde.“ Kid machte eine Pause. Wollte Law zu Wort kommen lassen. Doch er sagte nichts, falls er überhaupt noch da war.  
„Tja. Und dann kamst du. So schnulzig sich das auch anhören mag. Aber die Begegnung mit dir hat mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, erst da merkte ich erst, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf den Händen lief. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie man die Welt auch aus anderen Augen betrachten kann. Wie man etwas Positives erkennen kann. Du bist der einzige Sinn in meines Leben. Ich tu alles für dich. Ich schwöre, dass ich dir nie wieder etwas antun werde, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass ich diese Welt verlassen muss. Dan tu ich es. Du musst es nur sagen. Law, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich.“  
„Warum…?“ Kaum hörbar.  
„Weil ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich Law.“ Glas zersprang auf der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Du verdammtes Arschloch. Ich bekomme kaum noch Schlaf, weil ich dann von damals träume! Ich habe sogar Angst davor wieder einzuschlafen und dann bei dir aufzuwachen, wo alles von vorne anfängt!“ Etwas anderes zersprang ebenfalls.  
„Also sag mir verdammt noch mal, warum ich die schöne Zeit mit dir nicht vergessen kann…“, wurde er zum Ende hin immer leiser.

Kid dachte an die Szene von vor drei Jahren. Damals hatte Law zugestimmt, es noch einmal zu versuchen. Zwei Jahre hatte es an Fürsorge, Geduld und Kontrolle gebraucht, damit Law sich Kid wieder hingab. Es gab zu anfangs natürlich noch Voraussetzungen, die Kid ohne zu widersprechen einhielt, und so waren sie fast wieder bei ihrer ursprünglichen Beziehung angelangt.

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?“, fragte Kid nach einer Weile, während Laws Blick über den toten Mann glitt.  
„Du sagtest, du hättest es unter Kontrolle, aber nicht wie. Ich wollte dich auch nicht fragen. Aber etwa alle drei Monate machst du eine lange Nachtschicht bei der "Arbeit" und kommst am nächsten Tag besser gelaunt denn je nach Hause… und hattest den Geruch von Blut an dir. Ich bin ein Doktor, Eustass-ya. Ich merke das, selbst wenn du dich Stunden lang unter die Dusche stellst.“ Erschrocken schaute er Law an.  
„Die ganze Zeit über hast du es gewusst...“, stellte Kid erschrocken fest. Law schritt auf Kid zu.  
„Es ist mir vor etwa einem Jahr erst klar geworden. Ich habe nur die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt.“  
„Warum bist du dann nicht einfach im Hintergrund geblieben? Ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt. Ich könnte dich jetzt einfach töten.“  
„Wirst du?“  
„Nein“, sagte Kid, ohne zu zögern. Was würde Law tun? Würde er gehen? Die Polizei informieren, welche Kid abführen würde?

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf ist“, fing Law wieder an zu reden.  
„Ich hätte dich verlassen können, als du die Freundin eines Mannes vor seinen Augen geköpft und hysterisch gelacht hattest. Als du jemanden in ein, mit Wasserverdünntes, Säure-Bad gelegt hattest und bei einem Bier dabei zu gesehen hast wie sich die Haut und das Gewebe auflöte. Als du der Schlampe, die über uns gelacht hatte, ihr Geschlechtsteil zerstörtest, bevor du sie mit einem Gewicht und ketten in den Fluss geworfen hattest. Oder jetzt, wo du Gerichtsmediziner gespielt hattest und dem Mann seine eigenen Innereien zeigtest. Aber ich bin geblieben, weil, auch nach all dem was war, ich mich in einen gottverdammten Psychopathen verliebt habe, der mich mit gutem Essen versorgt und mich nach dem Sex immer im fest Arm hält.“  
„Du… bleibst bei mir?“, fragte Kid entgeistert ehe Law nickte. Kid schlang seine Arme um Law. Drückte ihn fest an sich, ehe er etwas Abstand zwischen sie brachte, um ihn zu küssten. Kid legte all seine Emotionen, die seinen Körper in den vorigen Minuten durchzogen in diesen Kuss. Ließ Law die Erleichterung, die Angst und die Freude spüren.  
Er musste es nicht mehr verheimlichen.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und Kid legte sein Kinn auf Laws Kopf, hielt ihn immer noch im Arm.  
„Da ist etwas, was ich jetzt tun möchte. Wenn du nicht willst, sag es einfach und ich halte dich nicht auf zu gehen“, sagte Kid leise.  
„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen werde, Kid.“ Er liebte es, wenn Law ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. Es waren seltene aber dafür umso besondere Momente für ihn.  
„Zieh dich aus.“

Noch etwas, was Kid mit Freude erfüllte. Er wusste, dass Law es hasste, Befehle erteilt zu bekommen. Aber in diesem Moment tat er, was Kid verlangte. Ohne zu zögern, zog er sich aus und stand, wie Gott ihn schuf, vor Kid. Er schritt auf Law zu, strich seine Arme entlang, ehe er besitzergreifend die Arme um seine Taille schlang und ihn an sich zog. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander. Kid hatte sein Gesicht in Laws schwarzen Haaren vergraben, während dieser an Kids Brust lehnte und dem Herzschlag, des größeren lauschen konnte. Kid ließ eine Hand von Laws Taille hinunter zu seinem Po wandern, eher er, nachdem er Laws Hintern etwas massiert hatte, mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang. Law keuchte auf, krallte sich in Kids T-Shirt und genoss, was der größere mit ihm machte, während die Erregung beider Männer immer weiter wuchs. Kid bewegte die Finger in Laws enger Passage, während er dessen lüsternen lauten lauschte. Law zuckte zusammen und keuchte lauter auf als zuvor. Kid grinste. Er hatte es gefunden. Er zielte immer wieder auf diesen Punkt, der Law so ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl bescherte. Er entzog Law seine Finger und hob mit der anderen Hand Laws Kinn an, sodass er ihn ansehen musste. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen, suchte nach zweifel in den grauen Opalen seines Gegenübers. Doch er fand nur einen lustverzerrten Ausdruck vor. Law grinste darauf nur, schlang die Arme um Kids Nacken und küsste ihn verlangend. Kid hob Law vom Boden und setzte ihn auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, auf welcher der noch immer tote Mann lag. Kid öffnete seine eigene Hose und ließ sie zusammen mit seiner Boxer hinuntergleiten, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er spreizte die Beine seines Partners, zog ihn etwas weiter zu sich und positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang, ehe er langsam in ihn eindrang. Law stöhnte in den Kuss, zog Kid näher an sich heran. Sie lösten den Kuss und er fing an, sich in ihm zu bewegen. Beide stöhnten voll Wonne und gaben sich der Zweisamkeit hin. Er fand erneut Laws Prostata und stieß in diesem Winkel in seinen Freund. Kid spürte seinen Höhepunkt näher rücken und fing an Laws Glied im Takt zu seinen Stößen zu massieren. Laws Atmung beschleunigte sich, bis er schließlich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Kids Hand kam. Dabei verengte er sich so um Kids Schaft, dass dieser nur noch zweimal zuzustoßen brauchte, um auch Erlösung zu erfahren.

Erschöpft, den jeweils anderen umarmend, verweilten sie eine Weile in dieser Position, ehe Kid sich aus ihm zurückzog.  
„Eustass-ya“, ging Law gleich wieder zur Tagesordnung über, „Wie wirst du deinen Freund hier überhaupt Los?“  
„Säure. Diese Fabrik hatte früher einiges an chemischen Stoffen für die Produktion gebraucht. Es waren noch Unmengen davon in den Lagerräumen.“  
„Hattest du hier mal gearbeitet?“, fragte Law aufgrund des Wissens.  
„Nein, sie gehörte meinem Vater“, antwortete Kid. Law nahm seine Arme wieder zu sich und grinste den Rothaarigen an.  
„Dann räum hier mal auf.“ Law stand auf.  
„Wenn du dich beeilst, können wir ja zu Hause weiter machen“, flüsterte er in Kids Ohr, eher er sich daran machte sich wieder anzuziehen.  
„Na das nenne ich Motivation“, grinste Kid, küsste Law noch einmal, bevor er sich der Leiche widmete.


	3. Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid hat Probleme mit Zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen und Law ist einfach ein Masochist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe mich entschlossen, diese “FF“ endlich mal wieder zu Updaten. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Ich habe hier mal einen anderen Schreibstil ausprobiert, der mir immer mehr gefällt. Ich hoffe ihr teilt diese Meinung.  
In diesem OD gibt es weder einen Plot noch irgendeinen anderen Grund für diese Perversität. Ich bin einfach nur ein gestörtes, perverses Etwas.  
Nun, ich wünsche trotzdem viel Spaß.

Für die Nachbaren der Wohnung 3b waren die teils verstörenden Laute, die diese Wohnung verließen, bereits Alltag. Von heftigen Auseinandersetzungen über das klirren und knarzen von zerstörten Gegenständen und lautstarkem Sex, hatten die Nachbaren schon alles erlebt.  
Diese Nacht sollte keine Ausnahme bleiben.

„Was ist dein Problem Law?“, schrie der Rothaarige seinen Freund an, der ruhig auf der Couch saß und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Der Schwarzhaarige würdigte dem aufbrausendem Mann keines Blickes, was diesen natürlich nur noch weiter zur Weißglut trieb. „Ja super! Ignorier mich doch, tust du ja ständig in letzter Zeit!“, rief er aus und warf demonstrative die Hände in die Luft. Law blättere währenddessen um. Kid ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, so, dass es weh tat, und durchbohrte den Schwarzhaarigen förmlich mit seinem Blick. Der Rothaarige knirschte mit seinen Zähnen und riss Law mit einem Mal das Buch aus den Händen. Unbeeindruckt davon, schaut Law mit seiner ausdruckslosen Miene zu seinem Freund. „Was soll der Scheiß?! Glaubst du ich bin so bescheuert, dass ich das nicht merk?!“

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht dir diese Fragen stellen?“ Law hatte währenddessen seine Lesebrille auf den Couchtisch abgelegt und war aufgestanden. Nun stand er vor dem größeren, dem er tief in die zornigen Augen schaute. „Was soll der scheiß, Kid? Glaubst du ich bin so bescheuert, dass ich nicht merke wie sehr du dich vor mir Versteckst? Glaubst du ich kapier nicht, wieso du immer Schlägereien anfängst? Wieso du ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke gehst? Denkst du ich bin so Blind, dass ich nicht sehe wie du dich in meiner Gegenwart immer zurückhältst?“ Law sagte ohne Laut zu werden, das einzige was sich änderte war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der fortwährend vorwurfsvoller wurde. 

Kid musterte Laws Ausdruck und dachte über dessen Äußerungen nach. Kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Kid verstand sowieso nicht, wieso sich Law plötzlich so aufragte. Er war immerhin nicht derjenige, der ihm die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen ist und so untypische Dinge gesagt und getan hat. Kid wusste sofort, dass es Absicht war. Trafalgar Fucking Law würde sich ja nie unabsichtlich solche Blöße geben. Law hatte überhaupt keinen Grund böse auf ihn zu sein, oder ihm diese Fragen gar zurück zu stellen. Er verstand diesen Typen einfach nicht!

Der kleinere von beiden hörte Kids Zahnräder förmlich Ratten, als er sich seine Fragen durch den Kopf gehen ließ. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht“, schloss Law resignierend, der damit Kid aus seinen Gedanken holte. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und hob das Buch auf, welches Kid vorhin weggeworfen hatte, ehe er sich wieder auf die Couch setzte und weiter las. 

Kids nicht vorhandene Augenbraue zuckte. Er verstand es einfach nicht! Wieso er so handelte und Kid nun einfach wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt dastehen ließ. Kids Fingernägel drohten derweil seine Handflächen aufzureißen und in diesem Moment brannte etwas bei ihm durch.  
Im nächsten Moment lag das Buch wieder auf dem Boden. Kid türmte über Law als er diesen an den Schultern in die helle Ledercouch drückte. „Was willst du von mir?“, schrie Kid.

Auf Laws Züge legte sich nun ein siegreiches Grinsen und die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen schlangen sich um den Nacken des größeren. „Genau das“, sagte Law, „Du versuchst dich ständig zusammenzureißen, um deine gewalttätige Seite zu verstecken und fängst unnötige Streite und Prügeleien an, um deinem Bedürfnis nachzukommen. Ich verstehe deine Intention dahinter, aber es ist nicht nötig mich schonen zu wollen. Oder hast du schon vergessen wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben? Und warum glaubst du Provozier ich dich die ganze Zeit? Ich dachte du wärst schlauer, als das ich es aussprechen müsste. Aber damit du es auch in deinen Strohkopf reinbekommst: Du musst mich ni-“ Die Predigt wurde von einem verlangenden Lippenpaar auf seinem unterbrochen.

„Halts Maul, ich hab‘s ja verstanden“, murrte der Rothaarige als er von den dunkleren Lippen abließ. Hätte der andere es ihm denn nicht einfach sagen können? Ohne diese Perfide Tortur? Obwohl, im Nachhinein passt es zu Law gleiches mit gleichem entgegenzutreten. „Wirklich?“, fragte Law herausfordernd. Im nächsten Moment wurde Laws Hemd aufgerissen und die weißen Knöpfchen flogen durch das Wohnzimmer. Kids hungriger Blick verschlang Law, dessen Körper ein erregtes Zittern durchfuhr. Endlich. „Wenn du meinen Worten nicht glaubst, muss ich wohl Taten folgen lassen“, knurrte er. 

Kid ging sofort dazu über Laws Nippel mit deinem Mund zu verwöhnen. Er Saugte und Schabte daran, bis sie sich aufstellten. Law summte genießerisch, schnappte sich währenddessen den Saum seines T-Shirts und wollte es ihm über den Kopf ziehen. „Was soll das werden?“, fragt der Rothaarige auf einmal. Er packte Laws Handgelenke und richtete sich etwas auf. „Du hast hier gar nichts mehr zu sagen. Diese Chance hast du soeben verspielt.“

Law hätte schwören können, seine Augen blitzten begierig auf, als der Rothaarige dies sagte. Das war es, was er von Anfang an wollte. Seit sie sich in ihrer Stamm Bar kennengelernt hatten und sich nach der Prügelei gegenseitig die Seele aus dem Leib vögelten. „Gefällt dir, was?“, las der Rothaarige in seinem Gesicht. Es war dieses Mal so viel anders. 

Kid pinnte Laws Handgelenke an die Armlehne über seinem Kopf und schnappte sich die schwarze Krawatte, die der Arzt heute auf der Arbeit getragen hatte, um damit die Handgelenke zusammenzubinden. Law wehrte sich nicht. Wieder richtete sich Kid auf, diesmal um den Anblick seines Freundes zu genießen. 

Laws Beine waren gespreizt und auf seiner Mitte zeichnete sich schon eine eindeutige Beule ab. Die Überreste des weißen Hemdes umrandeten das größte Tattoo auf der Brust, als wäre es eine Opfergabe auf einem Altar, während sich diese Brust schneller als gewöhnlich hob und senkte. Der Besitzer sah ihn mit diesem sexy blick an, der Verboten gehörte und seine gefesselten Hände die über die Armlehne der Couch hingen und den Schwarzhaarigen Schopf umrahmten, ließen seine Fantasien noch weiterwachsen. Der Rothaarige leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen.

Kid kniete zwischen diesen Beinen und fuhr mit zwei Fingern den Hosenbund von seiner Lieblingshose entlang, seine rötlichen Augen nie von dem Gesicht des Braunen abwendend. Kid kam dem Schwarzhaarigen immer näher und Küsste ihn dann erneut, nicht ohne seine Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle zu drängeln. Währenddessen machte er sich langsam daran Laws Gürtel zu öffnen. 

Nachdem er noch etwas auf Laws Lippe herumgeknabbert hatte, wanderte er seinen Hals hinunter um dort ein schönes Mal zu hinterlassen. Das erste, für diese Nacht. Law, währenddessen, schnappte nach Luft von dem vergangenen Zungenspiel und Kids weiteren Aktionen. Er keuchte genüsslich, als Kid weiter hinunter wanderte und mit seinem Mund am Hosenbund ankam. Er schob den Knopf mit seinen Zähnen und der Zunge durch die Lasche und schnappte sich darauf mit seinen Beißern den Reißverschluss, den er hinunterzog.

Er beobachtete wie Kid sich an seiner Hose und bald darauf auch seiner Boxer zu schaffen machte und so seine Erregung befreite. Kid pustete spielerisch gegen das empfindliche Glied seines Freundes und hörte dann aber auf. Er setzte sich auf seine Hacken und grinste Law vielsagend an. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste zurück.

Mit gefesselten Händen war es etwas umständlich sich aufzurichten, aber durch Kids grobes eingreifen, hatte er schnell sein Gesicht im Schoß des Rothaarigen. Die goldenen Augen auf das Grinsen des größeren fixierend machte er sich daran die Hose des Anderen zu öffnen. Als sie offen war half Kid ihm sie von seinen Hüften zu bekommen. Kurz darauf geschah dasselbe mit seiner Boxer.

Law widmete sich zuerst Kids Hoden, indem er mit den Zähnen daran schrammte und mit der Zunge druck ausübte, ehe er an ihnen sog. Kid gab dabei wohlwollende Laute von sich, die noch Lauter wurden, als Law sich nun seinem Glied widmete und seine Spitze in den Mund nahm. Mit der Zunge umgarnte er das kleine Loch an der Spitze, ehe er etwas daran sog. 

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte bereits die ersten Lusttropfen schmecken und nahm noch seine Hände dazu, um die Hoden des Größeren weiter zu kraulen. Er bearbeitete eine ganze Weile nur die Spitze und leckte und knabberte an der Länge, ihn nicht in den Mund nehmend. Kid wurde ungeduldig und er zuckte immer wieder mit der Hüfte, gegen die warme, feuchte Höhle.

Law bemerkte dies und kurz darauf verschwand auch schon der Großteil von Kids Erregung in dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich voller Hingabe um dieses Kümmert. Mit der Zunge unterstützte er die Reibung die durch seine Kopfbewegungen entstand und mit den Zähnen schob er ab und an seine Vorhaut vor und zurück und knabberte an dem steifen Glied. 

Dem Rothaarigen gefiel dies Offensichtlich wesentlich mehr, was er mit wollüstigen Lauten verkündete, und griff in den schwarzen Schopf, um den Arzt etwas zu dirigieren. Währenddessen Stöhnte dieser gegen die nicht zu verachtende Länge in seinem Mund, während er sich selbst etwas streichelte. Das bemerkte der andere.

Kid griff in den schwarzen Haarschopf und riss ihn hoch, wobei sein Glied Laws Mund mit einem lauten Schmatzen verließ. „Du willst es nicht anders, oder? Muss ich dir erst einbläuen, dass du dich Unterzuordnen hast und hier keinerlei Freiheiten besitzt?“, knurrte Kid, während er Law nach hinten dränte, sodass sie wieder in ihrer Ausgangsposition waren. 

Kid blieb nicht untätig. Er griff sich Laws Oberschenkel und zog ihn näher zu sich, wobei Law automatisch die Beine weiter spreizen musste. Er beugte sich über den Schwarzhaarigen und bearbeitete dessen Hals mit saugen und knabbern. Gleichzeitig machte er sich daran Laws zuckenden Eingang zu umkreisen und begann leichten Druck auszuüben. „Gel!“ Verlangte Law, als er sicher war, dass Kid ernst machte. „Wie war das? Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?“, knurrte er und Law spannte sich an. Eine Welle der Erregung durchfuhr seinen Körper.

„Ah, Kid!“, stöhnte der untere als der andere weiter mit dem Finger vordrang. Kid küsste Law wieder und biss dabei seine Lippe blutig, was dem Schwarzhaarigen ein weiteres Stöhnen entlockte. Währenddessen war er mit dem Finger vollkommen in ihn eingedrungen und fing nun an diesen hinaus und wieder hinein zu bewegen.

Ein süßlicher schmerz machte sich in Laws Unterleib breit, während er sich auf den Kuss konzentrierte und sein eigenes Blut schmeckte. Seine - immer noch gefesselten - Arme legte er in Kids Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich, als auch schon der Zweite Finger in ihn eindrang. Langsam wurde es für den kleineren unangenehm. Kids Finger waren nicht grade filigran und er hielt sich auch nicht zurück. 

Kurz darauf setzte Kid den dritten Finger an und schob ihn zu den anderen Beiden. Laws Mund verließ ein leises Wimmern und Kids Finger konnten sich kaum bewegen, da sein Partner sich zu sehr anspannte. Es tat unglaublich weh. Am schlimmsten war es für den Schwarzhaarigen, wenn Kids Finger kurz stecken blieben und sein Loch diese erst später aufnimmt. Gleichzeitig wollte er, dass der Andere gar nicht mehr aufhörte und ist hin und her gerissen, was er denn lieber wollte.

Law hatte den Kuss gelöst um wieder an Luft zu kommen und verzog aufgrund des Schmerzes das Gesicht, musste kurz darauf aber wieder Stöhnen, als Kid seine Finger in ihm Krümmte. „Der Schmerz scheint dich ja weniger zu stören als gedacht“, hauchte Kid an Laws Nacken. „Mach!“, quengelte er ungeduldig und verkralle seine Finger in Kids Haaren. Kid ließ seine Finger aus Law gleiten und machte sich daran sein eigenes Glied etwas zu bearbeiten. „Wie war das?“, säuselte er. 

„Bitte…“ 

Der Rothaarige setzte an den zuckenden Anus an und verrieb dort seine ersten Lusttropfen. Er summte einmal erregt und kam näher an Laws Ohr, ehe er daran zu knabbern begann und mit den beiden goldenen Ohrringen spielte. Law versuchte Kid näher zu sein, aber dieser unterband dies, indem er seinen Unterleib mit seiner freien Hand hinunterdrückte. 

Der Seme lauschte noch einen Moment dem unterdrückten Wimmern, das Law von sich gab ehe er sich seinen Hals entlang küsste. Er fand die Empfindliche Stelle neben seiner Halsschlagader und biss fest in diesen, als er ruckartig in Law eindrang. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie gequält auf und zog an Kids Haaren. Er versuchte seinen Unterleib etwas zu Justieren, konnte aber durch Kid nicht und war ihm so komplett ausgeliefert. Law warf den Kopf in den Nacken und Stöhnte noch lauter, während er das Gesicht schmerzlich verzog. Kid verweilte nur kurz in der Position und stieß danach schnell und erbarmungslos in den sich windenden Körper.

Bei jeder Bewegung schrie oder stöhnte Law lauthals auf, während der Rothaarige beobachtete, wie sich salzige Tränen auf seinen Wangen verteilten. Es tat höllisch weh und ein starkes Brennen machte sich in ihm Breit. Gleichzeitig wollte er immer mehr davon und war zwischen Schmerz und Lust hin und her gerissen. „Kid, nicht so-Ah! So schnell!“, brachte Law nur brüchig hervor und schenkte Kid einen gequälten blick. Der Rothaarige dachte nicht daran Laws ‘Bitte‘ folge zu leisten.

Er packte mit seinen Händen Laws Hüfte und hielt ihn eisern fest, als er den Winkel neu justierte und von da an immer Laws Prostata attackierte. Er schrie und stöhnte lauthals, während er sich unter Kid räkelte. „Ah, Kid! Kid!“, rief der Dunkelhäutige und versiegelte ihre Lippen erneut. Die Beiden fochten einen Zungenkampf aus, der immer wieder durch ihr Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.

Eine von Kids Händen wanderte hinunter und packte Law Penis, den er unregelmäßig zu seinen Stößen massierte. Er übte ab und zu Druck aus und kratzte mit seinen Fingernägeln den harten Schaft entlang. Law kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippe, als er spürte, was der Größere mit ihm machte. Kids Mund war währenddessen zu Laws anderem Ohr gewandert, wo er wieder mit dessen Ohrringen spielte und die Hand die eben noch an seiner Hüfte war, wanderte zu seinem Hals.

Kid fühlte sich fantastisch. Er war in der engen, warmen höhle seines Freundes, der ihm Komplett ausgeliefert war. Für den kleineren gab es kein Entkommen und alle Macht lag bei ihm. Diese Gedanken füllten Kid mit Euphorie und er legte noch einen Gang zu. Er wollte mehr, musste mehr haben. Mehr Macht über Law.

Kids Hand schloss sich um Laws Kehle und er übte Leichten druck aus. Er wurde immer Lauter und er würde nicht mehr lange brauchen, bis er Erlösung fand. Kid übte teils unbewusst mit beiden Händen immer mehr Druck aus, was Law nach Luft schnappen ließ. 

Law flüsterte immer wieder Kids Namen und spürte wie sich sein Körper anspannte, als er Stöhnend in Kids Hand kam. Der gesamte Körper des Schwarzhaarigen erzitterte und Kid bewegte sich immer noch in ihm, plante ebenfalls nicht seine Hände zurückzuziehen. Law bekam dabei langsam Probleme Luft zu bekommen und versuchte Kid darauf aufmerksam zu machen, der Rothaarige bemerkte dies aber in seiner Ektase nicht.  
Der kleinere konnte sich immer weniger Konzentrieren und seine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Er spürte den eisernen Griff um seine Kehle und wie der Rothaarige immer noch erbarmungslos in ihn stürmte, sonst war fast alles Taub. Selbst seine Ohren ließen ihn schon im Stich. 

Kid war zu berauscht von dem Gefühl der Macht, die er nun über Law hatte und ließ sich ganz Treiben. Er stieß immer härter und tiefer in seinen Freund, der sich ganz gelockert hatte und so Kids Glied mehr Platz und Spielraum bot. Mit dem Mund wanderte er dann von Laws Ohr zu seinem Kehlkopf und fing an daran zu saugen, während er seine Hand auf Laws Brust legte.

Law schnappte sofort nach Luft und seine Sicht klärte sich etwas. All seine Sinne kamen mit einem Mal zurück. Er hustete stark, als er sich an Luft und Speichel verschluckte und merkte wie Kid immer Langsamer wurde, bis er schließlich anhielt und sich der Rotschopf in sein Sichtfeld begab.

Kid schaute in Laws Tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. An seinem Hals war bereits ein Abdruck seiner Hand, wo er ihn gewürgt hatte. Schuldgefühle machten sich in ihm breit und er wollte am liebsten alles abbrechen.

Law war ein hustendes und schluchzendes Häufchen Elend, seine gelben Irden waren jedoch noch Lustverschleiert. „Law?“, fragte der Rothaarige mit Unsicherheit in der Stimme und streifte ihm durch die Haare. Der kleinere drückte sich der Hand entgegen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Der Rothaarige küsste das Salzwasser von Laws Gesicht.

Law bekam sich so langsam wieder in den Griff und das peinliche Schluchzen hatte er auch schon unterdrücken können. Er sah in Kids zweifelndes Gesicht und Seufzte einmal. „Hast du mir etwas schonwieder nicht zugehört?“, fragte Law mit kratziger Stimme und schaute seinem Freund mit undefinierbarer Miene an.

Kid hob Laws Arme von seinem Nacken und nahm die provisorische Fessel ab. Die Krawatte hatte bereits rote Schrammen hinterlassen und Law waren die Arme so langsam Taub geworden. Er ließ sich Laws Worte währenddessen durch den Kopf gehen und beschloss für sich alles auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu setzen.

Sich nicht aus Law zurückziehend, schlang er seine Arme um dessen Taille und hob ihn auf seinen Schoß, wobei er tiefer als zuvor in ihn eindrang. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte und legte seine Oberarme auf den breiten Schultern des Hünen ab, kreiste dazu mit seiner Hüfte. „Hieran bist du selbst schuld“, warnte er den Arzt.

Mit seinen Händen streichelte dieser Kids Kopf und spielte dabei etwas mit den roten Haaren, während er sich träge auf Kid bewegte. Dieser gab Law trotzdem noch eine kleine Verschnaufpause und beließ es dabei sein Tattoo mit Küssen nach zu ziehen und etwas mit seinem Glied herumzuhantieren. 

„Was kann ich denn für deine Primitive Lebensweise?“, antwortete er provozierend, bevor er einmal überrascht keuchte, als Kid einmal fest in ihn Stieß. Kid verdrehte innerlich die Augen und fragte sich, wieso er sich eigentlich Sorgen machte. Mit einem Teuflischen grinsen beschloss er also, dass er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten würde. 

Er hatte wieder begonnen in den dünnen Körper über sich zu stoßen und biss in Laws Nippel, während er größeren Druck auf dessen Penis ausübte. Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf während er Kid immer wieder mit der Hüfte entgegenkam. In dieser Position traf Kid permanent Laws Prostata, was diesen immer wieder verkrampfen ließ. Dadurch bekam Kid eine angenehme Massage an deinem Glied und näherte sich in großen Schritten seinem Höhepunkt.

Law schien es nicht anders zu gehen und riss Kids Kopf in den Nacken um ihn stürmisch zu Küssen. Sie bissen sich gegenseitig in die Lippen und grade als Law etwas sagen wollte, schloss Kid seine Hand um Laws Erregung noch weiter. „WaAh! Zu Fest! Kid! Stopp! Ah!“ Dieser nahm den Protest gar nicht erst zur Kenntnis und lauschte viel lieber den Geräuschen, die ihr Treiben verursachte. Das klatschen, wen nackte Haut mit kraft aufeinandertraf, das hinreißende Stöhnen seines Freundes und das knarzen des Sofas unter ihnen. Es war wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

Law wand sich in Kids Griff und versuchte dessen Pranke von seinem empfindlichen Fleisch zu trennen. Das wusste Kid natürlich zu verhindern und warf ihn wieder auf den Rücken. Überrascht von Kids Handlunge verlor Law sein Gleichgewicht und stieß seinen Kopf an der Lehne an, während Kid Laws Beine über seine Schulter hievte und aus dieser Position noch härter in ihn stieß, die Arme neben seinen Schultern Abstützend, ihn beobachtend. 

Laws Kopf poche von dem Aufprall. Er hatte aber nicht lange Zeit um sich dem Schmerz zu widmen, da Kid in dieser Position wesentlich mehr Kraft aufwenden konnte. Law wimmerte und schrie zwischen dem permanenten Stöhnen, während Kid in ihn hämmerte wie ein verrückter. 

Es dauerte nur eine kurze Weile, in der Kid Law Penetrierte bis dieser erneut kam. Dieses Mal konnte der Rothaarige es aber auch nicht zurückhalten und er Stieß noch eine kurze Weile in den erschlafften Körper, ehe er dort sein Erbe vergoss.

Als Kid von seinem Höhepunkt herunterkam, beobachtete er seinen Freund. Seine Hände waren neben seinem Kopf gefallen und er atmete abgehackt, seine Augen geschlossen. Kid betrachtete die ganzen Markierungen auf der dunklen Haut und entschied sich eine letzte für diese Nacht zu hinterlassen. Er beugte sich zu Laws Hals hinunter und biss in die, bis jetzt, verschont gebliebene Seite.

„Lass das!“, murrte Law, als er die Zähne des Rothaarigen an seinem Hals spürte. Dieser lachte nur auf und sog an der weichen, teils vernarbten Haut. Law seufzte resigniert und schaute an die Decke. Sein Blick wanderte zu der schwarzen Lampe und von da zu der metallenen Uhr über der Küchentür. Es war bereits zwei und um sechs durfte er wieder zur Frühschicht antanzen, das ließ ihn genervt murren. Er wollte am liebsten nur noch mit Kid ins Bett und morgenfrüh noch eine Runde schieben, ehe sie Frühstücken gingen oder ein Paar Filme sahen. 

Kid rollte mit den Augen, als er Laws murren hörte und in die neutrale Maske sah. Ihm war klar woran dieser dachte und bewegte seine Hüfte einmal zu ruckartig, sodass Law aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte. „Nimm dir frei“, schlug Kid vor und glitt endlich aus Law hinaus. „Das ist nicht so einfach und das weißt du“, leierte er das Protokoll hinunter. „Und es ist mir genauso egal wie am ersten Tag“, säuselte er und hob Law von der Couch um ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zu bringen. 

„Schreib einfach eine Schwester an und sag, dass du Später kommst. Die werden auch an einem Sonntag ein paar Stunden mehr ohne dich auskommen“, sagte Kid genervt und ließ Law ins Bett plumpsen. Kid begab sich ebenfalls ins Bett und zog den grummelnden Arzt an seine Brust. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ehe beide zusammengekuschelt einschliefen.

Law hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Kid seinen Wecker ausgestellt hatte.


	4. For the love of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfarrer Doflamingo bittet zur abendlichen Tea-Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß selbst nicht wieso ich sowas geschrieben habe. Ich bin einfach nur Hoffnungslos und im nachhinein auch ziemlich angewiedert von mir.  
Ich möchte nur erwähnen, dass ich dies nicht auf irgendeine Existente Religion beziehe und auch keine explizit genannt wird, zudem möchte ich hiermit auch niemanden beleidigen oder angreifen.   
Sonst wünsche ich euch (glaube ich) viel spaß, mit diesem Gehirngulasch.
> 
> P.S.: Ich hab hierzu nur Robbie Williams Schnulzen gehört.  
P.P.S.: Das is alles irgendwie Eskaliert…  
P.P.P.S.: Wen den Akt an sich nicht lesen will, liest bis “WARNUNG“ und überspringt die nächsten Absätze bis “ENTWARNUNG“.  
P.P.P.P.S.: Bitte nehmt die folgenden Warnungen ernst.
> 
> !!!WARNUNG!!!  
!Machtausnutzung!  
!Sexueller übergriff von einem Pfarrer!  
!Sex mit Minderjährigen!  
!Drogen Konsum!  
!Vergewaltigung!  
!Trauma!

Es war die Nacht des letzten Samstags im Mai. In einem kleinen Ort an der Nordküste Wales radelte der junge Trafalgar Law, wie jeden Monat, durch die leeren unbeleuchteten Straßen. Jeder Monat, war etwas übertrieben. Er hatte seit Jahresbeginn nicht die Zeit gefunden das Treffen einzuhalten, weswegen er sich jetzt aber nur noch mehr freute.

Seine Kurzen, schwarzen Haare flatterten im Fahrtwind und sein gelbes T-Shirt presste sich an seine Brust, während eine Briese immer wieder unter die blaue, weite Hose gelang. Die Luft wurde immer stickiger und feuchter. Es würde bald die ersten Sommergewitter geben. Er bog von der Hauptstraße in eine kleine Seitengasse die in eine schöne Allee überging, an dessen Ende stand die Deus Kirche in ihrer bescheidenen Pracht. 

Kurz vor dem Kirchengebäude wurde er langsamer und blieb vor dem kniehohen, schwarzen Zaun stehen. Während er sein Fahrrad am Zaun abstellte, regulierte er seine Atmung und ging auf die kleine Gemeindekirche zu. Zwischen der Straße und der Kirche erstreckte sich ein kleiner Garten, den er auf einem Kiesweg durchschritt. Law lächelte als er sich daran erinnerte wie er hier immer mit seinen Freunden und seiner Schwester gespielt hatte. Es hatte sich seitdem immer noch nicht viel verändert. 

Der Schwarzhaarige vermutete anhand der Schemen, dass der Zaun rund ums Gebäude immer noch von Büschen und Bäumen verdeckt wurde. Während er den alten Brunnen an der Westseite plätschern hörte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Kiesweg überholt worden sein musste, sich aber immer noch durch die Grünfläche schlängelte, wo früher immer jemand über die verstreuten Spielzeuge gestolpert war. Die spärliche Beleuchtung ließ nicht zu, dass Law nach der alten Schaukel am Pflaumenbaum sehen konnte. Es war damals sein Zugang zur Baumkrone, wo er Lamy und sich immer die besten Pflaumen gepflückt hatte und gleichzeitig auch sein Rückzugsort, wenn er alleine sein wollte. 

Der Junge war mittlerweile an der Kirche angekommen und stemmte die große, verzierte Tür auf. Der Saal war hell erleuchtet. Der Kronleuchter mit seinen viel zu vielen funkelnden Glastränen verteilte das Licht großzügig und ließ die Kirche, mit dem gelblichen gestrichenen Wänden und dem dunkeln Interieur warm und einladend wirken. An den Wänden waren altertümliche Gemälde angebracht und die Stützsäulen der Chor-Loge über dem Eingang waren mit Sätzen aus der Heiligenschrift geschmückt. Gegenüber von dem Eingang, umrahmt mit dunklen Kirchenbänken, stand der in weiß gehaltene Altar. Zu beiden Seiten des Altars führen Türen in ein Hinterstübchen.

Nach dem Law die Tür geschlossen hatte, war er auf die Tür rechts vom Altar zugesteuert und durchschritt diese. „Hallo Pfarrer“, begrüßte der Schwarzhaarigen den Mann in weißem Hemd und dunkler Hose, der grade an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich etwas durchlas. Der großgewachsene, blonde Mann mit dem Namen Donquixote Doflamingo schaute auf und ein freundliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. „Guten Abend, Law. Du bist früher hier als erwartet“, sagte er und legte seine Lesebrille beiseite.   
Donquixote Doflamingo war seit nunmehr 26 Jahren Pfarrer in dieser Kirche. Früher hatte er die Kirche mit seinem Bruder Donquixote Rosinante geführt der einen Anbau zu einem Waisenhaus umfunktioniert hatte, wo er am laufenden Band Kinder aufgenommen hatte. So war es auch mit Law und seiner Schwester. 

Er wusste nur aus Erzählungen, dass Rosinante ihn mit etwa drei Jahren aufgelesen hatte, mit seiner nur Monate alten Schwester im Arm, nur wissend welche Namen man ihnen gegeben hatte. Bis zu seinem fünften Lebensjahr war er dann in der Obhut der Donquixotes und hatte eine frohe und unbesorgte Kindheit. Kurz vor Lamys dritten Geburtstag wurden beide dann von einer fürsorglichen Ärztefamilie adoptiert, die selbst Unfähig waren Kinder zu zeugen. Dort bekamen sie dann endlich einen Familiennamen und ihr Glück sollte ab da an nur wachsen. 

Der einzige dunkle Punkt in seiner Vergangenheit, an den er sich erinnern konnte, war, als Doffy ihnen mitteilte, dass Rosinante bei einem schweren Verkehrsunfall ums Leben kam, während sie es sich im Spanienurlaub haben gutgehen lassen. Law hatte unberechtigte Schuldgefühle und war für mehrere Wochen zutiefst betrübt. 

Rosinante war seit er denken konnte seine engste Bezugsperson gewesen. Er hatte alles mit ihm geteilt und auch so einigen Unsinn mit ihm gemacht. Der Gedanke, dass Rosinante dies nur mit ihm tat ließ den schwarzhaarigen besonders fühlen. Nach der Adoption war er trotzdem oft in der Kirche gewesen, um mit Rosinante oder den anderen Kindern zu spielen. Nach Rosinantes Tod war er zwar immer noch oft zur Kirche gefahren, aber er stand immer für ein paar Stunden davor, egal bei welchem Wetter, nur um sich doch nicht zu trauen in das Gebäude zu gehen und weg zu gehen. 

Doflamingo hatte sich dies eine Woche angesehen, bis er beschloss den Jungen anzusprechen. Der ältere Bruder war so gut wie nie im Waisenhaus gewesen, sondern hatte sich lieber um Organisatorisches, die Gottesdienste, den Kirchenchor und ab und an auch um Konfirmationsgruppen gekümmert. Er selbst konnte sich nie lange in der Nähe von diesen lauten Energiebündeln aufhalten, es raubte ihm den letzten Nerv.

Nachdem er Law aber angesprochen hatte, als dieser vor dem Zaun im Regen stand und sie drinnen, im warmen, einen Tee getrunken hatten, wiederholte sich dieses Ritual jeden Tag, nach einer weile jede Woche und, wie zu dieser Zeit, jeden Monat. Doflamingo musste zugeben, dass er den jungen sehr interessant fand. Er war ein schlauer Knirps und hatte bereits die Grundprinzipien des weltlichen Lebens verstanden, nur den Aspekt des Sterbens, des Loslassens hatte der damals sechsjährige nicht akzeptieren können. 

Doflamingo war für Law damals der Rettungsanker. Durch die Gespräche mit ihm hatte er endlich abschließen können. Nach der “Therapie“ die aus Reden, Lachen und Tee bestand konnte er wieder Fuß fassen. Der damals so geheimnisvolle Pfarrer, von dem sich die Jungen immer die gruseligsten Dinge erzählt hatten, war für Law zu einer weiteren Person geworden, der er alles anvertrauen konnte.

„Dafür bist du so unordentlich wie immer“, grinste der Schwarzhaarige worauf der blonde auflachte. Law kam nun näher an den dunkeln Schreibtisch des Älteren. Eine kleine Schreibtischlampe beleuchtete einige lose Zettel und Ordner die sich auf dem unordentlichen Schreibtisch häuften, während mehrere Kugelschreiber und Füller offen herumlagen. „Dann hast du ja schon deine erste Aufgabe“, meinte der Pfarrer und stand vom Schreibtisch auf. „Dafür bin ich nicht hier“, lachte er und folgte dem Pfarrer durch eine weitere Tür.

Hinter der Tür war ein weiter Flur, der in ein angrenzendes Gebäude geführt hatte, was aber nun seit nunmehr zehn Jahren abgerissen war. Es stimmte den jungen Trafalgar immer noch Traurig, dass das Waisenhaus abgerissen werden musste. Es konnte von Doflamingo alleine nicht geführt werden und auch mit Laws freiwilliger Hilfe gelang es nicht, da einfach das Personal fehlte. Zudem wurde der Boden, auf dem der Waisenhaus-Anbau stand, für instabil befunden, weswegen man es Abreißen musste, um schlimme Folgen zu verhindern. Der ehemalige Flur wurde dann zugemauert und wurde nun vom Pfarrer als Abstellkammer genutzt.

Aus eben dieser Kammer holten Law und Doflamingo nun die abgenutzten Schriften und Textbücher um sie in die Kirchenbänke, für den morgigen Gottesdienst, zu stellen. Sie redeten währenddessen über die verschiedensten Sachen. Law erzählte wie er sich in der Schule machte, während Doflamingo ihn mit amüsanten Geschichten aus den Veranstaltungen in der Kirche unterhielt. Am Bestand fand er die, wo die Kirchenbänke am nächsten Tag als umgedrehtes Kreuz angeordnet waren, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Er erzählte dem Pfarrer wie es seiner Schwester erging und was sie im letzten Monat alles erlabt hatten. 

„Und? Wie sieht mit Monet aus? So hieß die kleine doch oder?“, frage Doflamingo nach einem Moment stille. Monet war ein Mädchen eine oder zwei Stufen über ihm, für das er mal geschwärmt hatte. Sie waren auch zusammengekommen, das war aber von Laws Seite aus wieder schnell vorbei gewesen. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen; intelligent und schön war sie auch, aber mit einer Realisierung von Law war keine Hoffnung auf ein weiteres zusammenbleiben.

„Nah, das war nichts. Nur verrückte Hormone“, wank Law also ab. Er hörte Doflamingo auf der anderen Seite lachen, ehe dieser etwas erwiderte. „Und woran lag es wirklich? Ich kenne Monet. Sie ist Schön und Intelligent. Sie kann schwierig sein, aber nichts womit du nicht fertig wirst. Also?“ Law vergaß immer wieder wie gut Doflamingo ihn kannte. Nachdem er also mit den Augengerollt hatte wog er mit warmen Wangen ab, ob er es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. „Ich- Ich war nicht so interessiert wie ich dachte.“, umschrieb der Schwarzhaarige ungeschickt. 

„Und wer ist der glückliche?“, fragte Doflamingo darauf. „Was?!“, rief Law aus und hatte sich dabei mit hochrotem Kopf umgedreht. Doflamingo war daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen, während Law einfach nur im Boden verschwinden wollte. „Das war nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen Law“, meinte der Blonde und räumte mit einem Grinsen weitere Bücher ein. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“ „Lass mich!“ Law schmollte nicht oft, aber dieses Mal hatte er allen Grund dazu. 

„Aber im Ernst Law. Überleg es dir gut, ob du dir und deinen Eltern sowas antuen möchtest.“ Law hasste manche Regeln der Kirche. Seine Eltern waren sehr gütig und Verständnisvoll, aber auch sehr Religiös. Er beschloss die Gedanken erstmal zurück zu schieben.

Nach einem Themenwechsel verging die Zeit wie im Flug und alle Sitzplätze waren nun bestückt. Law war grade damit fertig geworden einige Seiten des Notenbuches für den Organisten oben auf der Loge mit kleinen Fähnchen zu bestücken, die die richtigen Musikstücke für Morgen markierten, während Doflamingo in seinem Chaos von Schreibtisch die Predigt für morgen suchte. Law überprüfte noch einmal ob überall auch Bücher verteilt waren und ging dann wieder in das Hinterzimmer. 

„Wenn du mir das als “Im Chaos liegt die Ordnung“ verkaufen willst, dann gute Nacht“, schmunzelte der Schüler, was ihm einen genervten Laut vom Blonden einbrachte. „Oh tut mir ja so leid Mister Trafalgar D. Water Ordnung Law, Fu!“ Law musste bei diesem Kommentar lachen und Doflamingo räumte ein, dass er es wohl Zuhause hatte liegen lassen. 

Nachdem sie überall das Licht gelöscht hatten machte sich Doflamingo daran die Tür zu öffnen, wo sie milde gesagt ein scheiß Wetter erwartete. Law, welcher ohne Jacke aus dem Haus gestürmt war strafte sich selbst grade innerlich. Er hasste Regen und bis zu sich war es ein langer Weg. Als es dann auch noch anfing zu grummeln wusste Law, dass er Gott heute irgendwie beleidigt haben musste. Bei Gewitter über weite Landstraßen fahren, sein Lieblingshobby. „Das sieht ja nicht gut aus.“ Mit einem genervten murren stimmte Law dem größeren zu, der daraufhin wieder lachte. „Wie wär’s, wenn du heute mit zu mir kommst? Dort kannst du das Gewitter bei einem Tee ausklingen lassen. Wie früher.“ Wieso Doflamingo ihm nicht gleich anbot ihn nachhause zu bringen wunderte ihn erst, aber als er die alten Zeiten erwähnte schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen. „Gerne“, antwortet der Schwarzhaarige also und ging mit Doflamingo flott zu dessen Auto.

Als sie in Doflamingos einfahrt fuhren hatte der Regen um einiges an Stärke zugelegt und es war ebenfalls Stürmisch geworden. Er hatte während der Fahrt seiner Mutter geschrieben, dass er noch beim Pfarrer bleiben würde, solange das Gewitter anhielt, was diese mit einem Danke an Doflamingo zur Kenntnis nahm. 

Sie stiegen aus und der Blonde machte sich daran schnell die Tür des einstöckigen Hauses aufzubekommen. Es war genaugenommen ein kleines Haus mit einem Dachgeschoss, welches unauffällig mit den anderen Häusern rechts und links Harmonierte. Im Flur des Hauses, mit geschlossener Tür, wuschelte sich Law einmal durch die Haare, um die gröbsten Wassertropen aus seinen Haaren zu bekommen, während Doflamingo seine Schuhe auszog und schon mal in die Küche verschwand, um Wasser aufzusetzen. Law ging währenddessen den schmalen Flur entlang, der doppelt so breit wäre, würde die Hälfte nicht eine Treppe ins Dachgeschoss einnehmen. 

Am Ende des Flurs war das Wohnzimmer. Es war in Rot bis Pink tönen und hellem Holz gehalten, was Law immer wieder den Kopf schütteln ließ. Er war froh, dass die Kirche nicht nach Doflamingos Geschmack eingerichtet worden war. Bei der Vorstellung einer pinken Kirche musste der Schüler lächeln. Er setzte sich auf die rote Couch, an den hellen Couchtisch, als Doflamingo auch schon im Türrahmen zum Flur stand und es für unnötig befand sich, für die kurze Zeit die das Wasser benötigte um zu Kochen, hinzusetzen. Er beschloss also ihn von dort aus auszufragen. 

„Meine Frage steht immer noch.“ Der Schwarzhaarige verstand sofort was der größere meinte. Mit dem grinsen des Blonden verschwand Laws Hoffnung das Thema ruhen lassen zu können. Was hatte er ihm auch einen Hinweis gegeben? „Kennst du nicht“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige nachdem er den Blick abgewandt hatte. „Das bezweifle ich, aber ich nehme das jetzt mal so hin“, grinste er immer noch. Es legte sich für eine Weile, eine für Law unangenehme, Stille über sie. 

Doflamingo grinste ununterbrochen, während Law mal hierhin, mal dahin schaute und auf dem weichen Stoff hin und her rutschte. „Ich bin mit dir nicht Streng, oder dir gar Böse, für die Art und Weise wie du dich fühlst. Aber ich möchte wissen, was deine Ambitionen sind, dass du deiner Gemeinde und Familie so etwas anmaßt.“ Law war bewusst, was diese Information für ihn und sein Verhältnis zur Familie bedeutete. Er wollte es darum so lange wie möglich hinauszögern. Aber Doflamingo kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Er konnte immer schon nur wenig vor ihm verbergen, auch wenn andere meinten er hätte ein geniales Pokerface, dann sah Doflamingo einfach hindurch.

„Was willst du genau wissen?“, fragte Law also resignierend und mit roten Wangen. „Was willst du mir sagen?“, hinterfragte er und hätte bei Laws Gesichtsausdruck beinahe loslachen müssen. Seine Wangen waren immer noch rot und er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck á la “Ist das dein ernst?“ aufgesetzt. Der Wasserkocher pfiff.

Doflamingo hatte ein grinsen auf den Lippen, als er den Wasserkocher abstellte. Er würde sich nicht zurückhalten können, das war ihm klar. Es tat ihm ja schon leid, was der kleine erleben würde. Aber er war immerhin auch nur ein Mann. Den Jungen aufwachsen zu sehen und ihn so weit zu begleiten, hatte der Pfarrer eigentlich auch nicht vorgehabt. Er würde sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass er ihn ans Herz gewachsen war. Aber ihn hier auf dem Präsentierteller zu haben, nach seinem ersten Outing und dem Blick den er ihm grade zugeworfen hatte, konnte er nicht wiederstehen. Was musste der kleine Junge auch zu so einem Sexy Teenager heranwachsen? Er holte den eine schwarze Box mit einem weißen Pulver hinter den gewürzten im obersten Regal hervor.

Der Pfarrer stellte den Pfefferminztee auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich auf den Sessel gegenüber von Law. Dieser hatte währenddessen seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo ab und zu Blitze die Umgebung erhellten. 

„Na gut, genug geschmollt“, fing der blonde an und erlangte Laws Aufmerksamkeit, „Ich möchte von dir nur wissen, ob du dir sicher bei der Sache bist. In Sexualkunde wird sowas ja nicht aufgefasst. Es ist nämlich schon was Anderes, als mit einer Frau.“ Law verdrehte die Augen. „Ja ich weiß… Darum geht’s mir auch nicht. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie man sowas anspricht. Woher soll ich denn wissen ob er auch so ist? Ansprechen kann man den ja auch nicht darauf. Das ist doch bescheuert“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige zum Ende hin. 

„Dann mach dich doch über ihn schlau. Du wirst ihn jawohl etwas kennen. Oder schmeißt du dich an jeden X-Beliebigen?“, grinste er Provozierend. „Ich kenne ihn. Ich würde ihn auch als Freund bezeichnen, aber… Er hat halt gefühlt jeden Monat eine neue. Und das macht der sicherlich entweder wegen der Mädchen oder wegen seines Images. Und kommt mir jetzt nicht mit so einem “Wenn er dein Freund ist, dann…“-Mist. Ich meine, wenn wir aneinandergeraten endet das meistens in einer Prügelei.“

Law nahm seine Tasse in die Hände und wärmte sie so. „Ich verstehe dein Dilemma, aber es bringt auch nichts sich nur den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Sonst versuche es mit kleinen Schritten“, schlug der Blonde vor. Nach ein wenig pusten nippte Law kurz an dem Tee. „Ist das ein anderer?“, fragte Law in Bezug auf das Getränk. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber, wenn der dir nicht schmeckt lass ihn ruhig stehen“, meinte der Blonde beiläufig. Er kannte Law einfach zu gut. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, darauf bedacht sich nicht zu verbrennen. „Passt schon, war ja nur eine Frage“, rechtfertigte sich der kleinere. 

„Sag, was macht dein Biorhythmus?“ Law war dankbar für den Themenwechsel, auch wenn es guttat, sich alles von der Seele runterreden zu können. „Ist er immer noch so durcheinander?“ Wie auf Knopfdruck fühlte er sich auf einmal schlapp. „Ja, macht was er will. Aber so ich habe mich schon daran gewöhnt. Nun haben wir hier den Vorführeffekt“, grinste er. 

„Das ist schon okay Kleiner.“   
„Was?“ Kleiner?  
„Ich kümmere mich schon um alles.“  
Warum hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert?  
„Du wirst hiernach wesentlich Schlauer sein.“  
Warum wurde ihm schwindelig?  
Warum verstand er nicht mehr, was Doflamingo sagte?  
Ein Lächeln, und er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr.  
Warum wurde alles schwarz?  
Panik.

Als Laws Körper auf die Couch sackte konnte es sich Doflamingo nicht verkneifen, einmal begierig über seine Lippen zu lecken. Während er sich dem leblosen Körper näherte, fragte er sich, warum er das nicht schon viel früher gemacht hatte. Law war ein sehr schöner und somit Attraktiver Teenager geworden, dem wahrscheinlich so gut wie jedes Mädchen hinterherjagte. Er war schlank und wirkte etwas zierlich, was der Junge durch eine leichte Muskelausprägung zu kompensieren versuchte. 

Als er bei Law angekommen war fuhr er andächtig über dessen Arme, dann über die Brust hoch zum Gesicht. Ein Jammer, dass der Schwarzhaarige hiernach nicht mehr so zutraulich sein würde. Der Blonde hob Law von der Couch und trug ihn die Treppe im Flur hinauf in Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

WARNUNG

Durch einen lauten Knall wurde Law wach. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, was sein Kopf aber verhinderte. Als er diesen auch nur Anhob um etwas mehr sehen zu können, stöhnte er einmal angestrengt auf, als Schwindel und Übelkeit in ihm hochschossen und er seinen Kopf schnell wieder auf die weiche Unterlage sinken ließ. Was war mit ihm los? Es drehte sich noch eine Weile alles um ihn und erst nach einigen Minuten ruhigen Atmens merkte er, dass er nur seine Boxer trug. Was sollte das? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern ins Bett gegangen zu sein, mal abgesehen davon, dass das nicht seines war. Die Panik die er verspürte verwirrte ihn. Sein Herzschlag war ungewöhnlich hoch und ihm war warm und kalt zugleich. Fieberte er?

Mit etwas Anstrengung kamen Erinnerungsbruchstücke zurück. Er war bei Doflamingo gewesen. In der Kirche. Aber da gab es keine Betten. In diesem Moment Donnerte es erneut. Richtig! Es gab ein Gewitter und Doflamingo hatte ihn zu sich eingeladen. Dann… Er war auf der Couch eingeschlafen? Nein… Oder? Ein Zittern durchfuhr seinen frierenden Körper. Was hatte er da gesehen? Ein Bild von Doflamingo war in seinem Geist aufgeblitzt. Wie er von seinem Sessel aufgestanden war. Er war auf ihn zugegangen und hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt, den Law weder Deuten konnte, noch jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Law schluckte einmal. Seine Augen geweitet und das Herz rasend, nahm er auf einmal viel mehr wahr als zuvor. Viel zu viel. Das prasseln des Regens gegen die Scheibe, das heulen des Windes in der Nachbarschaft, das surren der kleinen Nachttischlampe neben der Tür gegenüber von ihm, das knarzen von Holz, was entstand, wenn jemand eine Treppe benutzte, das Drehen eines Türknaufs und wie diese Tür mit einem lauten Knall an die Wand schlug. Law schrie vor Schreck auf und zuckte zusammen, was mit Kopfschmerzen bestraft wurde. Er stieß einmal schwer die Luft aus und schloss kurz die Augen um das brennen in diesen zu unterbinden.

„Fufufu, bist du also wach“, schallte Doflamingos Stimme durch den Raum, und in Laws Kopf wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete die Augen wieder und sah einen Oberkörperfreien Doflamingo die Tür schließen. „Was?“, fragte er träge, mit rauer Stimme. Sein Hals fing an zu kratzen und er hatte Angst husten zu müssen, was aber nicht eintrat. Die Holzdielen knatschten wieder. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, „Ich fühle mich schlecht.“ Doflamingo grinste und setzte sich neben Law aufs Bett. Er beugte sich etwas über Law und Stütze sich mit seiner rechten Hand neben diesem auf die Matratze ab, während die andere Hand durch den schwarzen Schopf fuhr.

Durch Doflamingos kalte Hand auf seiner warmen Kopfhaut bekam der Schwarzhaarige eine Gänsehaut. „Ich weiß.“ Die Hand wanderte zu seinem Nacken. „Ich weiß auch, dass du meine Hilfe brauchen wirst, um dieses Gefühl loszuwerden.“ Was bedeutete das? Was meinte der Pfarrer? Law runzelte in seinem Unverständnis die Stirn und stockte, als Doflamingos Ausdruck wieder den annahm, den er nicht interpretieren konnte. 

Law merkte erst, dass Doflamingos Gesicht seinem unglaublich nahe war, als es schon zu spät war. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen starrte Law auf die Geschlossenen Lieder Doflamingos, als dieser ihn begierig Küsste. Die Hand in seinem Nacken drückte ihn weiter gegen den Mund des Größeren, während die andere über seine Brust fuhr. Law war wie erstarrt; nur ein zeitweiliges Zittern durchjagte seinen Körper. Als Doflamingo den Kuss löste und die Augen öffnete, schaute dieser ihn begierig an. 

Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doflamingo, der Mann; der Pfarrer, der ihm über Jahre ein enger Freund gewesen war. Der Mann, der ihm in sein Leben zurückgeholfen hatte. Der Mann, mit dem er über alles reden konnte. Der Mann, der sich für ihn immer Zeitgenommen hatte. Der Mann, der bei Law immer ein oder zwei Augen zugedrückt hatte. Der Mann, der Laws Vorbild gewesen war. Der Mann, den er mit Rosinante als Ziehvater angesehen hatte. Dieser Mann hatte ihn grade gegen seinen Willen geküsst und sein Körper hatte eindeutig darauf reagiert. 

Panik machte sich in ihm Breit. Wieso tat er das? Und warum reagierte er selbst so auf die Berührungen? Das war nicht normal. Irgendetwas Stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er verkrallte sich in die Bettdecke unter ihm, und schaute mit immer ängstlich werdender Miene zu dem Blonden hinauf. 

„Was soll das? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?“, fragte der kleinere paralysiert. „Wir haben doch nur Tee getrunken. Ist das denn so verwerflich?“, lachte der größere und Law fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Bittere, fremde Geschmack. Er hatte ihm etwas in den Tee gemischt! Deswegen war er weg gewesen. Deswegen brummte ihm der Schädel. Deswegen reagierte er so auf den Größeren? „Was war da-“

Wieder pressten sich fremde Lippen gegen seine eigenen, die es ausnutzten, dass er grade noch geredet hatte. Die raue, lange Zunge drang zwischen seine Lippen und Law kniff die Augen zusammen, während er seine Arme mobilisierte um gegen die nackte Brust des größeren zu drücken. Dieser, davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt, angelte sich die Handgelenke des kleineren und Pinnte sie mit nur einer Hand auf seinen eigenen Bauch. Law versuchte sich zu befreien, woraus Doflamingo allerdings nur seine Nägel in die weiche Haut bohrte und gleichzeitig die Beine des kleineren mit seinen immobilisierte. 

Der kleinere versuchte auf Doflamingos Zunge zu beißen, aber das ließ dieser nicht zu. Er ließ Laws Nacken los und wanderte zu den weichen Wangen. Er drückte diese ein, wodurch er seinen Mund offenhalten musste und drückte ihn gleichzeitig mit dem Kopf tief ins Kissen. Law versuchte sich wieder aus dem eisernen Griff zu befreien, während er nicht mehr wusste was er noch tun sollte. Der Blonde intensivierte den einseitigen Kuss und merkte wie der kleinere in den Kuss keuchte. Er konnte es sich nicht nehmen zu grinsen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile, die Law unendlich schien, löste sich der Größere wieder von ihm. Er schnappte nach Luft, und musste den Gemischten Speichel hinunterschlucken, um sich in seiner liegenden Position nicht zu verschlucken. Er verzog das Gesicht und seine Wangen taten weh. Während des Kusses war Doflamingo ganz auf das Bett gekrabbelt und türmte nun über ihm mit einem rauen lachen. „Du schmeckst ja noch viel besser als erwartet“, säuselte er.

„Warum?“, flüsterte Law außer Atem. Er war immer noch vollkommen überrumpelt von der Situation und wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen oder wie er handeln sollte. „Ach, mach dich doch nicht lächerlich Law!“, sagte der größere etwas lauter, was Law zusammenzucken ließ. Er bekam Panik, als er Doflamingos Grinsen sah. „Ist dir nicht klar, wie gut du aussiehst? So ein perfekter Teint“, seine freie Hand fuhr ihm über die Kehle, „Deine Figur, weder zu stark Trainiert, noch zu schmächtig für dein Alter. Wenn auch zierlich“, er fuhr hinunter zu Laws leichtem Sixpack, „Und deine Beine sind lang und schlank, Top Models sollten dich beneiden. Man wünscht sich bei dir noch nichts Anderes als, dass sich diese Prachtstücke um die eigene Mitte schlingen.“ 

Wer war dieser Mann? Law konnte; wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass sich hinter dem freundlichen Pfarrer so eine grässliche Gestalt verbarg. Die etwas zu intensiven Blicke, die Law damals als Einbildungen verharmlost hatte, waren Realität. Die Gerüchte, er soll nie ins Waisenhaus gegangen sein, weil es ihn erregt hatte, waren wahr. Die Gerüchte, er hätte sich schon an Kindern vergriffen, ebenfalls. Wieso haben die Kinder nichts gesagt?

Law ist, als wäre er grade von einem Stundenlangen Tauchgang aufgetaucht. Es machte alles Sinn und die Schockstarre war etwas gelöst. Doflamingos Hand war währenddessen bei seiner Boxer angekommen, wo zwei lange, knochige Finger über den Bund streiften. „Hör auf!“ Er wandte sich unter der Berührung und versuchte von Doflamingo los zu kommen. Dieser lachte nur dunkel und fuhr über Laws Boxer, was diesen scharf einatmen ließ, als der größere Druck ausübte. „Willst du das wirklich? Dein Körper scheint nichts dagegen zu haben“, säuselte der größere. „Stopp! Lass mich los!“, rief Law.

Law war überrascht, als der Blonde genau das tat. So schnell wie möglich krabbelte er aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. Verschlossen. „Suchst du diesen hier?“, fragte der Blonde, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und mit dem Rücken auf den weichen Kissen lag, wo Law sich eben noch befand, und einen Schlüssel hochhielt. „Na gut. Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst“, fing der größere an, „Deine Schwester ist immerhin keine mindere Schönheit.“

Law gefror das Blut in den Adern. Unbewusst geht er weiter von dem Blonden weg und presste seinen Rücken gegen die Holztür. Lamy? Er wollte das Lamy antun? „Nein“ In Law machte sich Wut breit. Wie hatte er diesem Mann immer Blind vertrauen können? Wie konnte dieser Mann der Pfarrer sein, den alle kannten und liebten? Allein bei der Vorstellung, seine kleine Lamy an seiner Stelle zu wissen, ließ seine Augen feucht werden. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Sie hat nichts hiermit zu tun!“, erklang Laws vor Wut zitternde Stimme. „Wenn du gehst, ist das unweigerlich. Aber wenn du bleibst, und von nun an tust was ich dir sage, rühre ich sie nicht an.“ Deswegen hatten die Kinder nichts gesagt.

Angst mischte sich mit der Wut über den Pfarrer und sich selbst. Er schluckte einmal hart. Law wusste was er tun würde. Er musste, um Lamy zu beschützen. „Also? Deine Antwort?“ Law Hände taten von der Anspannung weh und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Law nicht mehr in dieser Situation. Aber das taten sie nicht, und so blieb den Jungen nur ein Ausweg. „Okay.“

Sofort verbreiterte sich das grinsen Doflamingos. Alles lief wesentlich besser, als erwartet. Hätte er doch nur früher gewusst wie empfindlich der Schwarzhaarige wirklich auf seine Schwester reagierte. „Sehr schön“, kicherte der große im Bett. „Komm her!“

Law Herzschlag schoss in die Höhe, eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem Körper breit. Er wollte alles andere, als zu diesem Mann. Aber er wollte auch nicht, dass der größere seine Drohung wahrmachte. Mit zittrigen, langsamen Schritten, ging er auf das große Doppelbett zu, auf dessen Mitte der grinsende Doflamingo thronte und ihn angrinste. Law fing an zu zittern und seine Brust schnürte sich immer mehr zu, ließ ihn stockender atmen, je näher er dem Bett kam. Die Angst vor dem Kommenden ließ sich nicht verbergen und Doflamingo labte sich bereits nur bei dem Gedanken, den kleineren nun vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben. 

„Sehr gut.“ Er presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Na los, setz dich ruhig“, sagte Doflamingo und klopfte dabei leicht auf seine Lendengegend. Law nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und wanderte mit seinen Augen umher, eher er sich traute auf seinen ‘Sitzplatz‘ zu schauen, wo sich schon eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete. 

Mit Stockenden und ungeschickten Bewegungen kletterte er auf das Bett und ließ sich langsam auf Doflamingos Oberschenkeln nieder. „Na, na. Da habe ich aber nicht hingezeigt“, forderte der größere ihn indirekt auf, es so zu machen, wie er sagte. Law verkrallte seine Finger in der Bettdecke unter sich. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er tun könnte um dem folgenden zu entgehen. Nicht ohne seine Schwester zu gefährden. „Law“, säuselte der größere nach einer Weile, in der Law sich nicht geruht hatte. „Wie haben eine Abmachung. Wenn du sie nicht einhält, könnte noch was passieren. Mit dir oder deiner Schwester.“ Damit griff er nach Laws Handgelenken und riss sie zu seinem Körper, wodurch Law einen kleinen Satz nach vorne machte. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er die Erregung des anderen an seinem Hintern spürte und jede Bewegung zu einer Qual wurde.

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so verspannt.“ Der Blonde richtete sich auf und umschlang den kalten, zitternden Körper mit einem Arm und drückte ihn somit an seine Brust, während er seine Andere Hand zu dem kleinen Nachttisch wandern ließ, wovon er einen Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit nahm. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“, fragte er kichernd und Law schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, was den größeren zum Lachen brachte. „Das war eine rhetorische Frage kleiner.“ Doflamingo entließ ihn aus der Umarmung und umfasste Laws Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. „Aber irgendwie süß, wie hilflos du momentan bist. Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen.“ 

Der Blonde drückte Laws Wangen wieder schmerzhaft ein. Auch wenn er den Schmerz eine Weile ertrug und sich weigerte den Mund zu öffnen, bewegte sich Doflamingos Hüfte einmal ruckartig, wobei Law überrascht Luft holen musste. Laws Mund war nun offen für den Blonden, der ihm sofort den Becher ansetzte und ihn alles in den Mund nehmen ließ. Er warf den Becher zur Seite und hielt Laws Nase zu, während er seinen Kopf in den Nacken drückte, um ihn dazu zu zwingen alles zu schlucken. Als dieser wiederwillig die bittere Flüssigkeit geschluckt hatte und grade dabei war Luft zu holen donnerte schon der nächste Befehl durch den Raum. „Zieh mich aus!“ 

Law schüttelte heftig den Kopf, die Angst übermannte ihn. „Tu es!“ Seine Stimme hatte jetzt einen Bedrohlichen Unterton. „Nein. Bitte nicht“, bat er wo der Blonde nur wieder eine Hüfte hoch schellen ließ. Dieses Mal schoss ein Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, der erschrocken und hoch rot zur Realisierung gekommen war, was das für eine Flüssigkeit war. „Law, ich war geduldig mit dir. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr, deswegen wollte ich sanfter sein. Aber wer nicht hören will-“ 

Doflamingo ließ seinen Satz so im Raum stehen, eher er sich mit Schwung umdrehte und er nun zischen den Beinen Laws lag. Ein überraschtes Keuchen drang aus dem kleineren und wurde zu einem gequältem wimmern, als Doflamingo in dessen Schritt griff, um dort seinen Penis grob zu kneten. Mit der anderen Hand öffnete er seine eigene Hose, während er die schwachen Schläge Laws gegen seine Brust vernahm. 

Die Gegenwehr des kleineren wurde zunehmend schwächer. Mit der Weile drückte er nur noch schwach gegen die trainierte Brust und das zappeln und winden hatte er auch aufgegeben. Er war nur noch dabei seinen Kopf in dem Kopfkissen umher zu werfen und das Stöhnen und Keuchen zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht gelang. Doflamingo hatte sich währenddessen seiner Hose entledigt und streifte nun zunehmend die Boxer des kleineren hinunter. „D- Doffy, nicht!“ Diese Worte des kleineren spornten ihn nur noch mehr an. Schnell waren beide Boxer entfernt und Law so hergerichtet, dass dieser nun Zwischen den langen Beinen Doflamingos saß.

„Nimm es in den Mund. Du willst doch nicht, dass es mehr weh tut als nötig, nicht wahr Kleiner?“ Während er das sagte krallte er seine Hand in Laws Haare und drückte seinen Kopf so immer weiter hinunter zu seinem steifen Glied. Dieser hatte die beste Sicht auf das Intimstück seines Täters, was bereits auf Grund der Höhe des Pfarrers viel zu groß für irgendwen seines Alters war. Law drückte vor Angst und Schmerz die Augen zusammen, und spürte wie sein Mund schon die feuchte spitze beruhte. Ihn durchfuhr ein angeekelter Schauer und ein faules Gefühl machte sich in seiner Bauchgegend breit. Er hatte die Hände immer noch in der unordentlichen Bettdecke verkrallt und drückte noch einmal stärker zu, als er seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete. 

Mit einem Mal drückte Doflamingo Laws Kopf bis zum Ansatz hinunter, sodass mit einem Stöhnen des Pfarrers seine gesamte Länge in Laws Mund verschwand. Diesem schossen augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen, sein Würgereflex wurde gezwungenermaßen unterdrückt und er stemmte sich mit aller macht die er noch aufbringen konnte gegen die Hand die ihn runter drückte. Er ignorierte das Schmerzhafte ziehen an seinen Haaren und aus Panik biss er zu. Das verleitete Doflamingo zu einem schmerzhaft angehauchten Stöhnen.

„Aber, aber. So geht das nicht kleiner. Da will wohl jemand bestraft werden.“ Der bösartige Unterton in der lüsternen Stimme blieb Law nicht verborgen und er ließ sofort seine Zähn aus dem Fleisch zurückziehen. „Zu spät“, säuselte der größere nur noch, als er auch schon anfing sich in seinem Mund zu bewegen.

Die Proteste, Schreie aber auch das Stöhnen wurden durch Doflamingos Glied verstummt und Law fing an tränen zu vergießen. Als Doflamingo dies merkte mischte sich ein kurzes, dunkles kichern zwischen seine wollüstigen laute. „Das ist perfekt“, stieß der größere machterhaben aus und legte seine freie Hand wieder auf Laws Wangen, um sich selbst noch ein angenehmeres Gefühl zu verschaffen. Dies, das ungewollte kurze saugen Laws, bei seinen Schluchzern und die Aussicht die dieser bot ließ ihn schnell zu seinem ersten Höhepunkt kommen. Er stieß sein Glied tiefer und stärker als zuvor in Laws Rachen und kam dort mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Wieder war Law dazu gezwungen, etwas Widerliches zu schlucken, damit er an den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff kommen konnte. Sein Kopf wurde losgelassen, und sofort schoss dieser in die Höhe, das große Glied dabei mit einem Schmatzen aus dem Mund lassend. Law hatte sich mit dem Oberkörper soweit es ging von Doflamingo abgewandt, während er hustete und schluchzte und sich an den Hals fasste, in dem ein unangenehmes Gefühl zurückgeblieben war. 

Nur kurze Zeit hatte er, um sich zu erholen, da Griff der Pfarrer auch wieder nach dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Mit beiden Händen an den geschundenen Wangen richtete er Law zu sich aus, der ihn aus verheulten Augen ansah. Salzige steifen verliefen sich an seinen Händen und zeitweiliges Schluchzen ließ den Körper zusammenzucken, während der Mund noch leicht geöffnet war, um besser an Luft zu kommen. Da konnte der größere nicht mehr an sich halten und küsste den kleineren begierig, während er ihn zurück in die Matratze drückte und selbst nah an dessen Mitte heran rutschte. 

Law war währenddessen bereits so ausgelaugt, dass er dies mit sich machen ließ. Sein Mund war Trocken und sein Kiefer schmerzte. Sein erzwungener steifer Penis pochte auch schon unangenehm. Doflamingo lachte. „Gibst du nun endlich Ruhe, nachdem du dich so träge um meinen Schwanz gekümmert hast?“, flüsterte der Blonde an seine Lippen. Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf zur Seite und Doflamingo nutzte dies um an dem bräunlichen Hals zu knabbern, der sich durch das anhaltende Schluchzen ständig bewegte. 

„Du- Du hast, was du w- wolltest. Lass mich gehen!“, ertönte dann doch Laws raue Stimme, dessen Hoffnung gleich wieder zerstört wurde. „Oh nein mein Kleiner. Das ist noch lange nicht alles, was ich mit dir anstellen will“, knurrte er zum Ende hin und packte Laws Glied fest mit seiner Hand.

Vor Schreck und Schmerz schrie Law auf und gleich darauf noch öfters, gepaart mit dem Ausruf aufzuhören, als der Blonde an seinem Penis zog und ihn so, mit unfreiwilliger Unterstützung Laws auf den Bauch drehte. Er pinnte mit seinen Beinen die Waden Laws auf der Matratze fest, was diesen schmerzhaft auskeuchen ließ. Mit einer Hand hielt er seine Handgelenke auf seinem Rücken zusammen und mit der anderen streifte er fahrig über seinen Hintern, den Law in dieser Position nach oben halten musste. „Nein! Stopp! Bitte, stopp!“, schrie Law, der vor Angst wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen, was Doflamingo nur weiter erregte. „Hm, ich liebe deine gequälten Schreie.“ Mit dem Gesicht fuhr er an Laws Nacken vorbei und atmete hörbar ein, als würde er seine Angst aufsaugen. „Ich will mehr davon! Lass mich hören, wie ich dich Stück für Stück auseinandernehme“, knurrte er und Law spürte ein feuchtes, wieder steifes Glied gegen seinen Eingang drücken. 

„Doffy, bi- bitte hör auf! Bitte! Alles nur das n- nicht! Bitte“, weinte Law kurz bevor er glaubte zerrissen zu werden. Doflamingo drückte sich unerbittlich in sein trockenes, verspanntes Loch hinein und stöhnte und lachte dabei, während Law ins Kissen unter sich schrie und weiter bettelte. Mit einem härteren Stoß war dann auch die Länge des größeren in ihm versunken und Laws Körper zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als dieser durch die abrupte Stimulation seiner Prostata und dem Aphrodisiakum kam. Für den Jungen war es ein beschämendes und ungemütliches Gefühl, da sein Körper zwar so reagierte, er dafür aber keinerlei Gefühle empfand.

Doflamingo hatte dies gar nicht bemerkt, ihn überschwemmte eine Sintflut der Wonne. Die Töne der Angst und Verzweiflung, die Aussicht auf das rote Gleitmittel und das Gefühl, endlich in dem heißen, perfekten Körper Laws zu sein, ließen sein Glied gleich noch mehr anschwellen. „Ich hätte das schon wesentlich früher machen sollen, nicht wahr Kleiner? Du bist so Perfekt und so schön Eng“, schnurrte der größere an das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen, als er seine Brust umschlang und seinen Oberkörper auf Law aufstützte, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. 

Seine Arme waren zusammen mit seinem Oberkörper umschlungen, und er konnte nicht mehr machen, als seine Unterarme zu bewegen. Law sah seine einzige Chance trotzdem dabei, irgendetwas mit seinen Händen zu unternehmen. Er versuchte die Arme von seiner Brust zu lösen, wofür er aber nicht genug Kraft hatte. Er versuchte sich und den größeren umzuwerfen, was ihm aber durch das Gewicht des größeren nicht gelang. Am Ende kniff und kratzte er nur noch, nicht wissend wie er sich sonst wehren konnte, während er spürte, wie sich sein eigenes Glied wiederaufrichtete. 

Er war dem Blonden vollkommen ausgeliefert, nichts was er tat konnte den größeren Stoppen. Hilflos konzentrierte er sich automatisch auf das brennen an seinem Eingang und die schmerzhafte länge in ihm, zusammen mit dem lachen und stöhnen des ehemaligen Vertrauten. Er schrie immer wieder auf, ab und zu mischte sich ein keuchen mit ein, und schluchzte weiter in das bereits feuchte Kissen.

Nach ersten langsamen Bewegungen des größeren, damit Law auch ganz klar realisierte, dass er in ihm war, legte dieser nun mehr kraft in seine Stöße und beschleunigte immer weiter, bis er sich hemmungslos in den kleineren Körper grub. Law konnte nur noch abgehackt durch die Bewegung schluchzen, da ihm so langsam die Luft ausging. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie er aufgehört hatte den Blonden zu verletzen, noch wie er kaum mehr laute hinausbrachte.

Durch den immer schwächeren Protest Laws, kam Doflamingo etwas aus seiner Ekstase und bemerkte, dass Law bald schlappmachen würde. Mit einem Ruck also hievte er den Kleineren mit sich in eine sitzende Position, sodass der größere nun in ihn hoch stoßen konnte und tiefer als zuvor vordringen konnte. Law holte währenddessen Luft und hatte gehofft, dass der Mangel an ihr ihn rechtzeitig außer Gefecht setzen würde. Doch nun hing er Schluchzend und nach Luft schnappend in den Armen seines Vergewaltigers und hatte keine Kraft mehr für jeglichen Protest. 

„Na, na. Komm schon Kleiner. Wir haben doch erst angefangen“, lachte der Blonde und stieß hart gegen seine Prostata, was den Schwarzhaarigen zum Schreien brachte. Grinsend konzentrierte sich Doflamingo darauf, jetzt immer diesen Punkt zu treffen, was in dieser Position sehr einfach war. 

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie immer wieder auf und stöhnte und keuchte dazwischen, während stumme Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Immer wenn der größere diesen Punkt traf spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an. Er spürte dadurch Doflamingo noch intensiver und wie er immer benommener durch die Schmerzen und die Überstimulation wurde. Er versuchte mit weiterem schwachem Kratzen und Winden sich doch noch zu befreien, aber das schien den größeren nur noch mehr anzuturnen. 

Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf dem Körper des Schwarzhaarigen breit, als Doflamingos lange, raue Zunge über seinen Nacken leckte, ehe sie zum Hals wanderte und dort an der weichen haut saugte. Law neigte seinen Kopf zu ihm hin, um ihn am Weitermachen zu hindern, wo der Größere aber nur eine Hand von seiner Brust nahm und ihn an den Haaren in die andere Richtung riss. Das veranlasste Law zum erneuten schreien. 

„So langsam fange ich an zu glauben, dass du Bestraft werden willst“, hauchte der Blonde an seine geschundene Haut, eher er Küsse auf die sich verfärbende Stelle pflanzte. Zu nichts anderem imstande schüttelte Law heftig den Kopf. „Wirklich nicht? Ich konnte aber so viel mit dir machen, was dir gefallen würde.“ Damit hörte er auf sich in den Körper zu bohren.

Er hob seine Beine von Laws Waden und setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz. Die ganze Zeit über in Law verweilend zog er ihn mit sich, sodass dieser jetzt in Doflamingos Kule saß. Die Hand löste sich von den schwarzen Haaren und streifte ihm nun im Gesicht umher, während sich die andere in seine Schulter Krallte und fest über seine Brust kratzte. 

Mit einem Schmerzerfülltem Keuchen drückte sich Law unbewusst gegen die breite Brust, um von den Schmerzen weg zu kommen, was den größeren dazu veranlasste an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Law spürte die Zähne des anderen über seine Geschundene Haut streifen und merkte wie immer mehr Druck ausgeübt wurde. Doflamingo verweilte jetzt an einer Stelle und drückte seine Zähne schmerzhaft Langsam in die Haut. Law spürte wie nach kurzer Zeit seine Haut nachgab und ein stechender Schmerz sich mit einem starken Brennen vermischte. Er Schrie auf, als sich die Zähne immer tiefer in sein Fleisch bohrten. Er strampelte mit den Beinen, was ihn aber wieder die Erregung in ihm spüren ließ.

Nicht wissend was er weiter tun sollte redete er sich ein, dass alles ganz bald vorbei sein würde, und er nur noch etwas aushalten musste. Damit kniff er die Augen zusammen und ein unbewusstes Wimmern drang aus seiner Kehle. Damit lösten sich die Zähne aus seinem Hals und Doflamingo gab einen genießerischen Laut von sich, ehe er über die Bisswunde leckte. „Hm, wie süß du schmeckst. Da will man ja gleich mehr von“, drohte er und saugte an der Wunde. Mit dem gesammelten Blut in seinem Mund drehte er Laws Kopf herum und drückte seine Lippen auf dessen. Mit Leichtigkeit bekam er den kleineren dazu den Mund zu öffnen, der somit sein eigenes Blut schmecken musste. Immer weiter presste Doflamingo die Flüssigkeit zurück in den Körper, bis an Laws Mundwinkel ein kleines Blutrinnsal hervorquoll.

„Wunderschön.“ Law sah aus dem Augenwinkel ein fast schon aufrichtig lächelndes Gesicht Doflamingos, als dieser ihm das Blut vom Mundwinkel wischte. „Du bist einfach herrlich Law.“ Damit hob der Blonde ihn hoch, wobei sein Glied aus ihm flutschte, und warf ihn auf den Rücken. Law keuchte auf und spürte schmerzlich wie er seine Beine an den Kniekehlen auf seine zerkratzte Brust drückte. „Na los! Stöhn und Schrei! Zeig mir was du fühlst, wenn du überrannt wirst und nichts dagegen tun kannst.“

Und das tat Law. Als Doflamingo sich erneut hart in ihn grub, schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf. Schnell warf er Laws Beine über seine Schultern, damit er seine Hände benutzen konnte, die ihm übers Gesicht, durch die Haare und über seinen Hals fuhren. Aus Instinkt fing Law sofort an seine Hacken in den Rücken Doflamingos zu schlagen, was diesen wütend auf knurren ließ.

Der Größere fing darauf an Laws Hals zu zerkratzen und immer mal wieder auf seinen Adamsapfel zu drücken, was diesen röcheln ließ. Zudem begann er an Laws Lippen zu knabbern und biss sie an manchen Stellen blutig. Der Blonde rammte sich immer schneller und härter in den sich windenden Körper und kam seinem Höhepunkt immer näher, während Law abgehackt schluchzte. 

Der größere steckte seine Zunge in Laws Mund und wanderte mit einer Hand zu dessen Glied wo er es grob behandelte. Die andere Hand legte sich um den Hals des kleineren, wo er immer wieder zudrückte. Law kniff die Augen zusammen und erneut traten Tränen zwischen seinen Liedern hervor. Durch die Schmerzen an seinen Genitalien verkrampfte er sich unregelmäßig was dem Pfarrer eine angenehme Massage bereitete, durch die er unteranderem nach ein paar weiteren Stößen kam. 

Doflamingo stöhnte tief und verweilte in Law während er seinen Orgasmus ausklingen ließ, wobei diesem mit einem Mal übel wurde. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie die warme, dickflüssige Flüssigkeit sich in ihm ausbreitete. Wieder erwarten zog sich Doflamingo nicht aus ihm zurück, sondern entschied Law seinen heißen Atem ins Gesicht zu hauchen ehe er auflachte und sagte: „Wirklich sehr schön.“ Kurz darauf wurde der kleinere wieder geküsst und dessen Glied weiter geknetet.

Law keuchte in den Kuss und spürte wie sich etwas in seinen Lenden anstaute. Ihm wurde immer heißer, während Doflamingo sich mit etwas mehr Hingabe um das kleine loch an des Spitze kümmerte. Als das Glied des Größeren dann auch noch permanent gegen seine Prostata drückte konnte Laws Körper es nicht mehr zurückhalten und auch er ergoss sich unter einem gedämpften Stöhnen.

Law war ausgelaugt. Er hatte Probleme an Luft zu kommen und nahm nur noch am Rande wahr wie Doflamingo den Kuss löste und ihn betrachtete. Ein erneutes auflachen drang an seine Ohren und mit dem wurden auch seine Augen schwerer. „Ja mein Kleiner, ruh dich erstmal aus.“ Damit spürte er nur noch wie sich etwas auf seine Stirn drückte, ehe er endlich in die Schwärze driftete.

ENTWARNUNG

Schwärze. Etwas Kaltes traf ihm im Gesicht. Immer mehr davon landete aus seinem ganzen Körper. Die Unterlage auf der er lag war hart und feucht. Wo war er? Was war das? Er hörte etwas. Schritte?   
Schwärze. Er hörte etwas grummeln und die Unterlage ruckelte immer mal wieder. Wo war er jetzt? In einem Auto?  
Schwärze. Er hörte ein Schluchzen. Eine kleinere Hand lag in seiner. Es war warm und trocken. Sein Körper befand auf einer weichen Unterlage, in die er sogar etwas versank, während etwas nicht minder Weiches auf ihm lag. Je wacher er wurde, desto stärker wurden die Schmerzen an seinem ganzen Körper. Er grummelte etwas und versuchte sich neu zu positionieren, was den Schmerz aber nur schlimmer werden ließ. 

Die Hand war von seiner verschwunden. „Law?“ Er kannte die Stimme, konnte sie aber nicht richtig zuordnen. Sie war eigentlich hoch und lieblich, doch grade herrschte Trauer und Besorgnis in ihr. Law konnte langsam alles zusammensetzen und zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen.

Die verweinten schwarzen Augen seiner Schwester starrten ihn an. „Lamy“, sagte Law mit kratziger Stimme und verstand nicht wieso sie denn Weinte. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Warte! Ich hole Mutter!“ Damit war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und Law alleine mit seinen Gedanken.

Ihm viel auf, dass er in seinem Zimmer war. Er spürte, dass er etwas um Diverse stellen seines Körpers geschlungen bekommen hatte und darüber ein T-Shirt und eine lockere Hose trug. Er versuchte sich Trotz der Schmerzen aufzurichten und schaffte es in eine sitzende Position zu kommen, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz an seinem Hintern zusammenfahren ließ. 

Alle Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht brachen über ihn herein. Das Helfen bei den Vorbereitungen. Das Ausweichen auf Doflamingos Haus. Die Nacht in Doflamingos Bett. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen und das Atmen fiel ihm auf einmal unglaublich schwer. Eine Hand verkrallte sich in sein T-Shirt und er erinnerte sich an die blutigen Schemen. Die andere Hand krallte sich in die Bettdecke und er erinnerte sich daran, wie er wie eine Puppe umhergeworfen wurde. Zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

Law erschrak und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das besorgte Gesicht seiner Mutter Mianna. „Es ist alles gut Law. Du bist in Sicherheit“, sagte diese mit Tränen in den Augen und drückte ihren Adoptivsohn in ihre Arme. „Wir sind alle für dich da.“ Laws Vater war währenddessen auch in das Zimmer gekommen und nahm sich Lamy an, die bei Laws Anblick angefangen hatte zu weinen. Dieser bekam dies nur am Rande mit. Er starrte nur in die leere und versuchte weiter seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Doflamingo hatte ihn auch in den Arm genommen. 

„Es geht schon“, sagte Law und drückte seine Mutter sanft von sich. Da kam auch schon Lamy auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, wobei sie auf seine Wunden drückte. Ihre Mutter wollte sie schon wegnehmen, aber Law zog sie nur weiter zu sich, aufs Bett rauf und umarmte sie zurück, die Schmerzen ignorierend. Nur sie durfte es ab diesem Tag. Lamy war der Grund wieso er all das auf sich genommen hatte, erinnerte er sich. Er hatte sie beschützt vor dem, was ihm passiert war. An diesen Gedanken würde er sich die nächsten Jahre klammern. Law hatte nicht bemerkt wie er selbst angefangen hatte zu weinen. 

„Vincent“, flüsterte Mainna als sie zu ihrem Mann gelangt war, die nun gemeinsam das Geschwister paar betrachteten. „Ich werde mit ihm reden Mia. Zuerst sollte er erfahren was der Pfarrer für ihn getan hatte. Wir schulden ihm dafür eine Menge.“

„Law, nicht so fest.“ Erschrocken ließ er von Lamy ab. „T- Tut mir leid“, sagte dieser nur darauf. Er hatte laut und deutlich vernommen was sein Vater gesagt hatte. Was hatte er ihnen gesagt? Wie war er überhaupt hier gelandet? Er musste so schnell wie möglich alles richtigstellen.

Er musste alles für sich behalten. Er musste mit Doflamingo übereinstimmen. Für Lamy.  
„Lamy Schatz, wollen wir Law nicht etwas Schönes zubereiten?“, fragte die Mutter und Lamy sprang gleich enthusiastisch auf, die letzten Tränen wegwischend. „Ich mach dir ganz viele Onigiris!“, rief sie noch aus, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer stürzte. 

„Law, willst du mir zuhören oder willst dich noch etwas ausruhen?“, fragte sein Vater, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte, auf den Lamy gesessen hatte als sie auf das Erwachen ihres Bruders gewartet hatte. „Zuhören“, brachte Law nur hinaus. Er hatte seinem Adaptivvater schon immer hoch angerechnet, wie er immer die richtigen Worte fand. 

„Pfarrer Doflamingo hat dich gefunden.“ Law spannte sich an. „Du sollst am Straßenrand der großen Feldstraße gelegen haben. Er meinte, dass du nach dem Gewitter noch nach Hause wolltest, obwohl er dir angeboten hatte bei ihm zu bleiben, das war kurz nach Mitternacht. Er hat dich dann etwa fünf Stunden später auf dem Weg zur Kirche aufgelesen. Weißt du etwas davon?“ Law hatte keine Ahnung wovon der andere Sprach, aber er nickte trotzdem leicht. „Er hat uns sofort angerufen und ist mit dir hierhergefahren.“ 

Law wurde übel. Es war so ein Schmierentheater und er musste mitspielen. Vincent bemerkte wie Law an Farbe verlor. „Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte sein Vater und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. Law streckte schon seine Hand danach aus, als ihm die Bilder in den Sinn kamen. Doflamingo wie er ihm einen Tee reichte. Doflamingo wie er ihn zwang einen Becher leer zu trinken. Er ließ die Hand sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Law, wir und die Polizei werden alles Mögliche tun um den Schuldigen zu finden. Dieser Typ wird seine Gerechte Strafe bekommen, das verspreche ich dir.“ Law gab keine Reaktion. Vincent ging nur so weit neben ihm auf das Bett zu tätscheln und dann aufzustehen. „Ich lass dich jetzt etwas allein. Wenn etwas ist kannst du uns einfach rufen. Ach, und dein Handy liegt auf dem Nachttisch, Lamy hat dir auch schon deine Lieblingsbücher rausgelegt, damit du dich nicht langweilst“, lächelte er zum Schluss hin. Damit ging er hinaus, die Tür offenlassend. 

Law legte sich vorsichtig wieder hin und bevor er wieder anfing zu denken angelte er sich sein Handy hervor. Er schaute auf das Display, was eine Nachricht zeigte.

“Bis zum nächsten Monat.“


End file.
